Tangled Web
by Burned Vamp
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! Bulma and 18 make a wish to the great dragon for a personality swap between Marron and Trunks. Short chappies. Easy to read. T/M fic, read Chappie 1. If you no like, I no care.
1. Paying Good Money for Hands Like Those

A/N: Marron - 24 years; Trunks - 27 years

* * *

They stood before the great Shenlong and nodded to each other, assuring the other of their wish. They had put a lot of thought into this.

"Shenlong," Bulma began, "we wish that Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma, and Marron, daughter of Krillin and 18, to swap personality traits."

"In other words," 18 said, "we want the kids to act like the other."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

The great dragon disappeared then, and the women shook hands and smirked to the other. "The husbands are gonna FLIP!" Bulma giggled.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Thanks, I'll see myself in," Marron stated to a startled secretary. Trunks looked up from his workload to see the beautiful blonde standing before him. "I'm here for my interview, Mr. Briefs." His eyes fell down to her combat boots and slowly moved up. Tight black leather pants with a chain clipped from a front belt loop, looped behind her. Tight, light purple tank top that read '99% hormonal; Don't Push It.' A gold arm band wrapped around her left bicep, and black leather wrist bands. She had a black leather jacket slung over a shoulder and a motorcycle helmet tucked under her other arm. He shuddered from arousal and repulsion. He was going to have a hard time explaining this to mother.

She plopped down onto the chair in front of his desk and slouched down, crossing her legs. She dropped her jacket and helmet to the floor and snapped her bubble gum. Trunks frowned. She sighed in annoyance. "Can we get on with this please??"

"Okay look, I promised to do this as a favor to my mother and yours. This is just for a basic clerical position here in my office, helping out my secretary. Mother felt she needed someone she could trust, but I do have to make sure you know your left from your right foot." She smirked and lifted her feet to show him the bottoms of her boots. One was marked 'left' and the other 'right.' He smacked his forehead. "Pick up the five folders before you."

She picked them up and scanned through them quickly. "File them in order."

"What order?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Alphabetical? Chronological? Investment amount? If you are talking alphabetical, it would go Anderson, Andrews, Sampson, Thomas, and Wilkins. Chronological? Ascending or Descending? 12-1-00; 3-2-01; 5-5-01; 5-29-01; 8-12-01. And opposite for the most recent. Amount? 1 mil, 2 mil, 2.5 mil, 3 mil, 3.5 mil, and 5 mil." She tossed the folders back on the desk. He blinked.

"Uh, okay. Now then um, an irate business client barges in the office, demanding to see me, but I'm in a very important business meeting in my conference room and wish not to be disturbed. How would you handle this?"

"Male or female?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is the important business client male or female?"

"Uh, most of my clients are male."

Marron growled. She stood up and grabbed Trunks, leading him to the door. She stopped and put her arm through his and flashed him a brilliant smile. She led him to her vacated chair as she spoke. "Why Mr. Anderson, what a _pleasure_ to see you! Please come right this way. Mr. Briefs is indisposed of for the moment but please have a seat." She reached to the cigar box on his desk and pulled one out. "Cigar, Mr Anderson?" She was leaning forward giving him a good view of her cleavage, holding the cigar out for him to grab. He hesitantly accepted it and placing it to his lips, found it lit by a lighter that appeared out of nowhere. He stared into her eyes, feeling completely captivated.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" He shook his head. She winked at him. "So how's business, Mr. Anderson? You must be _awfully_ busy. You should take some time to relax." As she spoke again, she moved behind Trunks and began massaging his shoulder and neck muscles. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. "You're hired...."

She stopped her ministrations and picked up her helmet and jacket. "No thanks," she called as she walked out the door. He stood there, blinking after her. _Oh, hell no!_ He thought and ran after her.


	2. Becareful What You Wish For

"I can't believe you two actually went ahead with that wish!" Chichi stopped a moment to sip her tea. "So how's it going?"

Bulma and 18 glanced at each other and smiled. "Wonderfully!" Bulma piped up. "Trunks hasn't skipped a single day! He's mellowed down and is very serious about his work."

18 smirked. "Marron and I have been sparring everyday, much to Krillin's annoyance. She's not so sweet anymore. The change has been grand. She's progressing very rapidly. Flying has been a breeze for her."

"Well, Goten is going to go berzerk when he sees them. Everything is set for tonight?"

Bulma grinned. She loved planning surprise parties. "Oh definitely. What a perfect opportunity to get everyone to see the new 'Trunks and Marron.' A party to celebrate her new job. The BEST part is that the kids don't suspect a thing!"

"But you can't keep something like this a secret forever, they are sure to find out."

18 sipped her coffee and smiled into her cup. "If they find out there's nothing that can be done about it. And Marron is loving her new attitude, I can tell. Even if something could be done, I'm sure she wouldn't let it happen." She looked up at her friends. "You should've seen what she wore to the interview today. If Krillin had seen her, he would've killed her."

Bulma laughed. "Now Trunks will see what it's like to have to put up with 'his' behavior."

Chichi shook her head. "You guys are just asking for trouble."

* * *

ELSEWHERE AT THAT MOMENT

Trunks reached her in the hallway and grabbed her arm. "Wait, Marron."

She stopped and turned to him. "Unless you want your hand permanently removed from your body, I suggest you remove it from mine and tell me what you want."

He tugged her, bring her another foot closer and her whole body facing him. "Hear me out... Mom wants me to hire you, and you are good. We could use qualified help. Surely an income substantial enough to, say, pay for your own apartment in the city, pay for your privacy, would convince you to work here?"

She pulled out of his grasp and mulled it over. As she was thinking, a handsome, red-headed man strolled by, leering at her with obvious lust in his eyes. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip as she swayed it out. "Hmmm," she said as she watched him walk away, "this place appears to have some 'perks' too..."

Trunks growled and grabbed her arm again, dragging her into his office again. "There is no office relations allowed."

She smirked at him and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down to her slowly. "Not even with the president?"

He leaned down towards her. "Well... maybe with the president..."

She spoke softly against his lips, "how... hyp... o... critical..." She pulled away suddenly and headed out the door. "I'll be here at 8 tomorrow morning. Ta ta!"

He let her go this time. After all, he couldn't simply walk out to face his employees with the... hard... problem she had given him. He sat down and tried to concentrate on his work.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Goten's Reaction!


	3. Goten's Reaction

* * *

A/N: I'm going to get a little personal here. First of all, I'm 26 years old and today (12-4-01) I got into my very first car accident. Just a minor fender bender, but it's going to cost me hundreds of dollars that I don't have. Not only is this month Christmas, but it's my little boys 4th birthday. To sum it up, I had a very SHITTY day. I got on here tonight and read my reviews. They were awesome, thank you. I feel somewhat better, and again, I thank you. I want to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers: Ember (my first reviewer), Tenko, JiYouNq, trunkslover1; Starr; Silent Shadow; Panngygirl; Cosmo; CSHayden; and Android 18. Guys, thanks for the positive support. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

A 2nd N: Goten - 26 years old

* * *

LATER THAT AFTERNOON AT THE PARTY

"I'm tellin' ya, Gohan, there's something different about Trunks. He tells me he's not interested in sparring with me anymore, but he offered me a _job!_ And he was _serious!_"

Gohan giggled at his brother. Goten seemed to be allergic to work.

"I went to visit him a few days ago and he seemed to enjoy being engulfed in mounds of paperwork. Something isn't right with that boy. I'm gonna go try and see if he wants to pull a prank on Vegeta with me." As Goten walked away, Gohan rolled his eyes at him.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise could be heard. Everyone turned towards the sound and saw a motorcycle skid to a stop on the lawn. The motorist, completely encased in black leather, revved the bike a couple of times (for good measure) and then killed the engine. A loud 'hmph' could be heard... from Krillin. The driver pulled off a pair of black gloves and stuffed them into the pockets of the jacket. Then, slowly, the jacket was removed... revealing a very VERY feminine body beneath a light purple tank top.

Trunks had found Goten at this point and was standing next to him. He heard him utter a lustful _'damn!'_ and elbowed him in the side. Goten took no notice. He was enraptured by the beauty on the bike. She stepped off of the machine and leaned forward, put both hands on the sides of her helmet, and pulled herself up, holding the helmet steadily in front of her. She shook her head to air out her blonde hair.

Vegeta was completing his training in his gravity chambers when he heard Kakkarrot's youngest yell obscenely, "MARRON!?!?" and a loud thud shortly after, with a simultaneous minor earthquake. He stepped out of the building and onto the lawn. He saw the brat passed out on the ground with that stupid Son smile plastered all over his stupid face. (A/N: I love Goten! I really do! It's Vegeta's fault, he made me say that!) "What the hell is going on around here???" he roared.

"Father, please don't curse or yell. There are ladies present." Vegeta stared at Trunks. Vegeta blinked at Trunks. Vegeta cleaned out his ears. "What?"

"I said... 'Father, please watch your language and tone! There are ladies here!'"

Vegeta stared at his son. Vegeta blinked at his son. Vegeta held his hands in front of his son and yelled, "FINAL FLASH!"

"VEGETA NOOO!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks ran and ducked out of the way while the blast flew over head. Bulma jumped on Vegeta. "What are you doing to our son, you stupid monkey?!"

"Back off, woman! That boy isn't our son! He has to be an evil alien!"

"Woah, someone needs to yank that stick out of Vegeta's ass!"

Vegeta turned to see an interestingly clothed blonde girl on her knees with Krillin holding his hands over her mouth.

"Heh heh, Vegeta, buddy, she didn't mean it, she's just taking those women aggression courses you know and is practicing a 'what not to do to your enemy' thing heh heh."

Vegeta blinked. "_That's_ your daughter, cue-ball?" Krillin nodded. "What happened? She lose a fight against Wal-Mart?" She smirked. Bulma grabbed her husband by the ear and dragged him inside. She was going to explain exactly what happened to their son, so that he wouldn't feel compelled to keep attacking him. Well, at least because he thought he was an evil alien. About this time, Goten was coming to his senses.

"Trunks... I saw... I saw a beautiful angel and... and she took over Marron's body... Please tell me the angel is here to stay... PLEASE????"

Marron leaned over Goten. "Could you be anymore of a dork?"

He looked up and saw beautiful breasts straining against their confinement. He smiled to them and said, "what are you two doing Friday night?"

She blinked at him. "Yup, you could."


	4. Shopping with 18 and Bulma

A/N: This is dedicated to all the dork lovers out there. ^_~ And don't worry, more of Goten's cute little dorkiness in the next chapter.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

"Marron," Bulma started, "How's about we go do some clothes shopping, my treat, for some work attire?"

Marron cringed.

"Oh don't worry," she continued, "I know just the place."

Trunks shot a curious glance at his mother. "Well, mom, while you go do that, I'm going back to the office. I've nearly finished the Danber's Proposal and I want to complete it. I'll be late, don't wait up!" On that last note he kissed her on the cheek and left for the office. Smiling. Vegeta stared after him.

"Woman, you're SURE he's not an evil alien?"

Bulma growled. "Positive."

"Positively sure?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely positive?"

"Yes, Goddammit!"

"I can't big bang him?"

"No!"

"But..."

"No, Vegeta, enough! C'mon, Marron, 18, let's go shopping. Vegeta, don' t you dare harm one single hair on that boy!"

Vegeta pouted.

Bulma, 18, and Marron took off in one of Bulma's cars. Soon they landed in front of a store called 'Byron's.' When they walked inside, Marron's jaw hit the floor. These were the tightest work clothes she had ever seen!

Bulma whispered to 18, "Trunks'll never know what hit him."

Marron started pulling leather and suede pants and mini skirts off the racks in purple, red, green, and black colors. She found low cut chenille sweaters, low cut silk blouses, low cut velvet bodice tops with sheer sleeves. And the shoes! Every pair was high heels with a 1.5 inch thick sole. She felt so much taller, she might even be able to look Trunks square in the eye. They varied in color and strap designs. And everything still looked professional... barely.

This was definitely going to be an interesting first day of work.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Hardly Any Work Getting Done with THAT Outfit


	5. Hardly Any Work Getting Done with THAT O...

A/N: Songfic! This chapter is dedicated to Android 18 again! So many reviews! Thanks, sweets.

* * *

7:53 THE NEXT MORNING.

Trunks was standing at the end of the hallway in front of his office, talking to a very important business client. Someone two cubicles down turned on the radio, and the tune "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer filled the floor. It was at that moment that the elevator opened and Marron stepped out. He looked down to her and all he could see was her, and all he could hear was the song.

__

Kiss me, out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Those shoes... high heels that had thick clear soles and dark green straps that wound around her perfect calves. That dress... dark green crushed velvet, it fell mid thigh in soft waves and moved with her stride perfectly. It was cut low with a tight body and tight sleeves. She had a rhinestone belt that had a strand dropping against her leg, and bounced against it as she moved.

__

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me

out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

She was wearing a dark green choker and her hair was swept up in a french twist. She stopped in front of Trunks and his client, pleased that both had stood gaping at her (as did every male and half the females in the general vicinity).

"Mr. Briefs... I'm ready for my first day of work." She smiled seductively and winked. Two coffee mugs crashed to her feet.

__

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing me upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me

out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

A commercial came on and the spell was broken. The man removed his gaze, reluctantly, from Marron to face Trunks. "Well, Mr. Briefs, I must be on my way, I shall see you soon." He looked back at Marron. "Very, VERY soon." Very VERY slowly he turned and walked towards the elevator.


	6. The Lunch Date

A/N: Just want to thank you guys for the great reviews. I read them like twenty times a day. (20 for/1 against... GREAT ODDS!)

* * *

7:56 AM, SAME DAY (THAT'S THREE MINUTES LATER)

"Trunks? Something wrong?"

Trunks shut his mouth, grabbed her arm, and drug her into his office. Marron had a strong feeling of deja vu. He stared absent-mindedly looking at her up and down while berrating her.

"You can't wear THAT in this office!"

"Why not? I paid for it!" Trunks looked over at his mother, who Marron just now noticed.

"It's... it's... indecent! What will our clients think???"

"Probably the same thing you are thinking now, son. Is that why you are so upset?" Both Marron and Bulma smirked at him.

Marron then grinned evilly. "Maybe he thinks the dress is ugly. I'll ask Goten what he thinks when he picks me up for lunch."

"WHAT???" Bulma wanted to laugh, this was working out so well. "You... you have a lunch date with... with Goten???"

"He offered to take me out to lunch to celebrate my first day of work, WHICH I would like to get started. You are paying me for my time."

Bulma started giggling. She couldn't help it. Trunks has been giving her this same attitude for years. Oh how she wished 18 could see this!

"Fine! See my secretary, she will be your direct supervisor. She has prepared tasks for you to accomplish for the week."

"Fine!" Marron snapped and left the room.

Bulma laughed. "Oh, don't worry, mother dear... I'm sure my secretary can find enough work to keep her occupied through lunch. Maybe even late tonight..." he trailed off and grinned. Work and Marron. What could be more perfect? Bulma just shook her head. Marron was going to go ballistic if he tried.

* * *

THREE HOURS AND 26 MINUTES LATER; GOTEN IS EARLY

Goten tapped on Trunks' window. He was talking to his secretary and didn't notice. Goten caught a snippet of conversation from an apparently aggravated Trunks.

"What do you mean she finished a weeks worth of work! There has to be something you can give her to keep her here longer!"

His secretary looked up and saw Goten. He waved. She waved back. Trunks turned and saw him too. Goten thought he heard him cursing as he came over to open the window. As he came in, the secretary left.

"Oh hey coffee!" Goten helped himself to Trunks' new coffee mug. "So where's my woman?"

"Your woman!?"

"Well not yet but soon enough..."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"What, you're not jealous, are you? She doesn't seem to love you anymore and you never loved her. She's up for grabs, man."

"Love me?"

"Yeah, remember? She told you last year. Right between dating Janet and Sakira."

"I didn't respect her feelings very well, did I?"

Goten laughed. "You never respected anyone's feelings before. Why start now?"

Trunks shrugged.

"You've been acting different lately, ya know." Goten eyed him critically. "Very weird."

Trunks blinked. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well, you know how Marron's been acting different?"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Yeah, like that. Out of character."

"My ears are burning. Could someone be talking about me?" Marron said as she entered the room. Four things happened then: (remember the dress and those shoes!) Goten raised the coffee to his lips; He saw Marron; He gaped in awe; Hot coffee spilled down his chest.

"YEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

Trunks smirked and muttered a 'serves you right' under his breath. Goten removed his shirt and started drying himself off with it.

Marron ran to the fridge at the mini bar and took out the bucket of ice. She brought it over to Goten and put a piece in the flat of her hand. Her other hand moved under his arm and up to the back of his shoulder. She then, slowly, ran the ice over his burn. She moved it in slow circles, water running down over his rippling muscles (oh my!). He tried to grab her and pull her close to him, but she pulled away protesting.

"Goten! You're gonna get me wet!"

"And that would be bad?" he whimpered.

"The dress, you dork!"

"Take it off..." he looked at her hotly.

She pushed him backwards, grabbed the waistline of his pants, and dropped the ice into his shorts. Trunks, who had been seething, started laughing. Goten, who had been aroused, started hopping around, now, um, 'deflated.'

"Trunks, it looks like my lunch date has been canceled. You'll have to fill in. Grab your jacket and let's go."

"Marron! Sweety! Baby! C'mon! Don't leave me like this!"

"Sorry, Goten, I'm hungry and my boss says I've only got an hour."

Goten wiggled the tiny ice cube down his pant leg and out of his pants. "But... but..."

"But nothing. Go home, get cleaned up, and I'll see you for our date tonight. Ta ta!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Harsh," Trunks told him, grinned, and followed suit.


	7. Change of Plans

A/N: Hey guys! Check out my other two fics... "What a Man..." and "The Fight"

* * *

IN THE RESTAURANT

They entered the fine establishment and approached the maitre d'.

"Table for two, non-smoking, please," Trunks said.

"Make that smoking," Marron piped up. The two were seated in a booth. Marron pulled out a generic brand cigarette and lit up, took a long drag, and slowly let it out. Trunks was shocked. He always thought cigarettes were dirty but she made it look... yummy. Because she looked yummy.

"So, Trunksie-poo," she grinned, "what's up?"

He grinned back. "Give me your hand and I'll show you."

She smirked. "Ah ah ah, Trunksie! Don't be a bad boy now, I'd hate to have to punish you."

"Somehow I think you'd like it very much."

The waiter appeared and asked what they would like to drink.

"Cherry coke," she said.

"Vodka, double," he said.

The waiter left and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Courage," he said. At her puzzled look he continued with, "you'll find out soon." The drinks were brought and he cleared his shot smoothly. And just as smoothly she was in his lap and his mouth was tightly latched onto her neck.

"Urg! Truuuuuunks!" she moaned. She never expected him to be THIS good! He pushed her off his lap and stood up and led her to the bathrooms. He glanced around and when no one was looking he pulled her into the men's room. Safely inside the handicap stall, he slammed her against the wall, kissing her forcefully and passionately. She felt what little control she had slip away into nothingness. She clung to him and gave herself up.

* * *

**INSERT YOUR OWN LEMON HERE**

* * *

Trunks stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. Seeing no one he pulled a disheveled Marron out behind him. They came back to their table.

"Check please!" he hollered. Having paid, they left the place. He, smiling and proud of himself. She was dazed. That was the best sex she ever had. Then she started remembering herself. She had lost control and it was all his fault! Now she was getting angry. How dare he! Oh she was gonna get him back big time! She allowed him to lead her back to work. But oh how he was gonna pay!

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Marron's REVENGE!


	8. Marron's REVENGE!

SSJ Tokya - I snuck in this thingy here, I notice you reviewing my chappies now, I hope this gets to you in time, you need to get some chappies up on your stories!! Two if by sea, Shines the light, and Goten's revenge! These are all on my list to read upon updated!! Don't make me spank you! :) (Heh, this kinda feels like I'm stalkin' ya *wooo owoooooo scary noises woooooo*)

* * *

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lily, who gives me such amusing entertainment with her dork usage. Just don't be mean to my wittle dowky Goten!

* * *

AT THE KAME HOUSE AFTER WORK

"So, are you gonna quit pacing and tell me what's wrong?" Goten had been waiting for her when she got home. All she had been doing since then was pacing angrily in her room. "Does it have anything to do with those GIANT hickies on your neck, which, by the way, I am NOT happy about!"

Marron glared at him. "Trunks and I had sex in the bathroom of a restaurant."

Goten sighed. "So you are still in love with him?"

"NO!"

"Then why'd you have sex with him?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I... dunno... he took me by surprise when he started kissing my neck... and I... lost myself."

"So... was it good?"

"Hmph. That's not the point!"

"So... what is the point?"

"The point is, I didn't have any control over it... he weakened me before I could stop it... and then my body reacted the way it did..."

Goten started whimpering.

Marron sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Goten. "I have to get him back somehow.... somehow...."

"You could have sex with me..."

"That's it!" She slammed her fist in her hand.

"ALL RIGHT!" He pushed her back on the bed and was about to kiss her when she pushed him off.

"No, you dork!"

"Darling, it hurts me when you say things like that."

"What, when I call you a dork?"

"No when you say 'no.'"

"Ugh, Goten, be serious."

"Okay, sexy, what's your plan."

"You and I are gonna get an apartment together, and spend all our spare time together! That way, one of two things will happen. One, he'll... Goten?"

She looked down and he was passed out on the bed. She rolled her eyes, walked over and slapped him. He jumped up and awake. He smiled goofily. "I love you!!!"

"No sex, dork."

"Oh, fine, just BREAK my heart. Why bother living together then?"

"I want him to not have a chance to attack my senses again, especially my common sense. So one of two things'll happen. One, he'll think we are together and leave me alone, or two, he'll attack you and you can protect me."

"I don't like that plan..."

"Even for the chance of catching me in my underwear under the same private roof in our own apartment?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

She snorted, "does it hurt?"

"Yeah, actually, how did you know?"

"Nevermind, we are doing it. First things first, you need a job!"

"WHAT???"

"Well how can I have privacy to walk around in my underwear if we can't afford our own place?"

"!!!" He grumbled. "Fine! But I get to pick the underwear."

"Behave! Let's go to town and see if we can find somewhere you'd want to work."

He patted the bed and grinned.

"DOING SOMETHING SOMEONE WILL PAY YOU FOR!"

"You're beautiful when you are frustrated!"

"Ugh, Goten! C'mon... let's go look and then go dancing. Now out, I want to change."

He stayed where he was, grinning.

"Goten!"

"Well I want to get a start on seeing your underwear!"

He quickly left the room, dodging a variety of objects that worked their way through the air and to his head. She emerged later wearing tight leather hip hugger pants, and a pink long sleeved belly shirt. She still wore the same thin rhinestone belt around her waist, the same type of shoes with pink straps, and a pink choker. Her hair was down.

Goten sighed. "This is gonna be as hard as my..."

"GOTEN!" Marron shrieked.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to work he goes!


	9. Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to work he goes...

A/N: Looks like Starr deserves a dedication too! How about next chapter? *hee hee hee* You must fill out a questionaire before giving the author a spanking. I had that form around here SOME where... hmmm.... 

* * *

AFTER WALKING AROUND FOR AN HOUR IN THE CITY

Marron sighed. Goten had to be forced to look away from her and at shop windows.

"How about this store?" Goten looked up at a male retro clothing store. He showed slight interest in clothing sales, more than any other place, but still... She had to put her hand on his face and move his gaze from her stomach to the window at most places. He seemed to be finally getting the hint. He shrugged. They moved on. But not before he caught the reflection of a familiar lavender haired figure in the glass. He grinned.

The next building wasn't a store. It was a dojo! With a help wanted sign! AND it was still open! "Goten, luv," she called in a sing song voice, "c'mere!"

"Yes, my darling peach pie!," he responded as he trotted over. "Hey! This looks cool!" He ran in, without waiting for her, to talk to the manager. She watched through the window as he talked with an older gentleman. The elder gaped at the younger after a minute, shook his head, then both moved into fighting stances. (A/N: I repeat! Read "What a Man..." and "The Fight").

In approximately a minute and a half the elder man was on the floor, twenty feet from the younger. He stood up and walked over to the younger again, and said a few words. The younger pumped his hand excitedly and bounced out of the dojo, singing, 'I got a job, I got a job!'

Marron jumped on him and gave him a big hug, laughing. Goten, always one to take advantage of a situation, slammed her against a wall and kissed her deeply. He felt Trunks' ki flare up from his hiding spot and then take off. Trunks missed seeing Marron push Goten off of her and slap him across the face.

"Ow! Baby!"

"Don't do that again! Now, let's go dancing!" Marron bounced down the street looking for a night club. Goten grinned and followed her.

* * *

AT CAPSULE CORP MANSION; HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Hmmm, Trunks isn't at the office," Bulma said as she hung up the phone.

"Good, maybe he's getting back to normal," an irritated Vegeta said.

"Listen, you! Is it wrong to want my adorable little boy to take his job seriously??"

"You practically wished away his saiyan nature with those dragonballs and gave it to that little punk of cue-ball! Which made her better, but our son doesn't even act like a member of his race!"

"Which is a HUGE improvement!"

"Which is a HUGE mistake! This is gonna bite you in the ass, woman, and it's probably already starting! The primal urges in that boy won't be denied, and if something occurs to provoke his rage... He won't be able to control it!"

Bulma stopped herself from saying anything. She hadn't thought of that.

"And of course, you probably didn't think of THAT."

Damn him.

"But with all his training..."

"Which he hasn't continued?? Think about it! The boy's very nature now is non-violent! Mixed with violent blood! The fight he'll have inside himself...," Vegeta completed in a softer tone, "will overwhelm him."

Vegeta left the room, left his mate to think about his words. Trunks left his hiding spot and followed his dad... he needed to talk to him... about Marron...

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.


	10. Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like m...

A/N: Okay, things are gonna get a little heavy here, little to no humor warning. Just one mad saiyan prince. That's okay, I'll comfort Goten when the time comes. And things are FAR from over.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Okay, Marron dear, I want to try you with answering the phones. The lines are usually very busy and I think it might provide you with a little bit of a challenge. You know how to take a thorough message right?"

Marron nodded. "Thought so. Here, we do phone messages electronically, via email. We have a software system specifically designed for it. You type in the information here and when you are done, hit the send button, and it is immediately transferred!" Trunks' secretary giggled, "it even looks like a message pad."

Marron was impressed with the software. "Coooool."

The secretary handed her a set of headphones and went over the phone system. When Marron seemed to get the jist of it, she handed her a list of the phone lines she would be handling. There was also a list of the employees covered, their respective extensions, their whereabouts and when, and what to do with what type of call.

"We don't usually train people on the phone so quickly, but you have picked up so much so fast, I talked Mr. Briefs into letting you help me with this area." She beamed a genuine smile at Marron, and she felt her heart warm up to the elder lady. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all...

Trunks stepped out of his office and glared at her. "My office! Now!," he told her and turned around and went back into the room.

Or maybe it would... She sighed and followed Trunks, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, master?"

"Don't be a smart ass, your job is on the line!"

"What the fuck! What are you talking about?"

Trunks paused for dramatic effect. "I overhead a conversation with my dad and mom last night. Then I followed my dad and had a talk with him."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with the both of us."

"Just because we had sex ONE TIME in the bathroom, doesn't mean I'm ready to be a part of your happy family. Goten and I," she smirked at him, "have plans."

"Plans change."

At her outrageous sputter he continued, "now just shut your trap for a minute. Your mom and mine made a wish to the great dragon about us."

She quieted down. "What?"

"They wished for a personality change between us."

Marron thought about it. She was acting different, she knew. So was Trunks, but could it really have been the result of a wish? She didn't think so.

"I changed because I was tired of the person I was, so..."

"Sweet and innocent? Like I am now?"

"I still don't believe you."

Trunks held up the phone. "Call your mother. Looks like your little body has toned down some, been training? Who with? Your mother maybe?"

"I see your point, but I don't believe you." She took the phone from him and dialed her mom. The other end had been answered on the second ring by her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mom? Quick question for ya. Did you and Bulma make a wish with the dragon balls about Trunks and I, to act like the other."

There was a long pause. "Yes, sweety... we did."

Marron was shocked. "Sweety? You okay? You still there?"

"Yeah, mom, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, bye."

Marron hung up the phone, looking dazed.

"You have no control over the wanton feelings running rampant through your body now, especially towards me since," he smirked, "you are in love with me. Your carefree spirit is mine, not yours. And likewise, your uptightedness when you were feeling wronged is not MINE!"

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. She looked at him, a little afraid. He came up behind her, his chest to her back, and pushed her against his desk, whispering in her ear.

"I saw you last night, with Goten. I saw you two playing around all night, and I saw you kiss!"

She got angry and tried to push him away from her, but he pushed her back. "You followed us??? How DARE you!"

"You're mine! Not his, MINE!"

They stood there a minute breathing heavily, she didn't dare reveal how turned on she was, or how mad, at his presumption. Then he turned her around to face him, still pushing her against the desk.

"I can smell your fear... and your anger," he smirked, "and your desire. My saiyan blood isn't happy with my new attitude and is fighting it every step of the way. WE have a problem, woman." He glared into her eyes. "How are WE going to make an angry... jealous... aroused... saiyin... prince... happy...?" He grabbed a chunk of his desk and ground it into dust in his fist beside her face. "Think very... VERY... hard...."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Do you know... the muffin man? (HAHA Just kidding!)


	11. The Truth Has Made You My Slave...

A/N: OKAY!! Things are getting VERY hot and heavy! And not necessarily in a good way... *covers her eyes*

* * *

Marron watched the dust fall from his fingers and one thought echoed through her mind.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

She crossed her arms and looked around the room, trying to appear confident and not scared, well, shitless. "Ummma how how how... about the um... the um... drag...dragon balls... again?"

"That'll work in eleven and a half months... in the meantime...." He started nuzzling her neck.

"N.. No!" She pushed against him harder earning a snarl from his lips and he yelled in her face.

"WHY??? You know you love me, why are you pushing me away!! I forgive you for being with Goten last night, but DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!!!"

"How DARE you presume to control me!!"

"I Dare... because... YOU'RE MINE!!!" The desk shattered underneath his hands. To prevent herself from falling she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked down to the wood splintered on the floor. Oh shit. This was not good. She had to get him calmed down..

"Trunks, please, now is not the time for anger or sex... we are at work... please calm down... you are really scaring me and you don't want to scare me... right?" No response. "RIGHT?"

"I talked to dad about what to do with you. He told me about saiyan mating rituals. He basically said to take you as mine. He talked about the intoxicating aromas of such scents as fear and anger while hunting a mate... he was right..."

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

"Trunks," she gulped, repulsed at what she was about to do, "darling...," she placed a light kiss on his lips, earning a moan from him, "not here... please...," she spoke so softly, "anyone could walk in on us at any time and that wouldn't make your mom very happy." Another light kiss. "Let's get back to work, and you give me some time to think of the best place, were we can be as loud as we want..." She tried pulling another string, hoping she didn't sound as on edge as she felt, "and we can do a proper... 'hunt.'"

Any and all civility he felt was teetering on the edge of non-existence, thanks to the 'primal urges' his dad talked about associated with his blood. Marron needed to pull him away from that edge. She didn't know how she was going to do it... she needed to call Goten. She tried to pull away from him but he growled and pulled her back.

"I will have you... now..."

He released her and walked over to his door and locked it. He returned to her, grabbed her arm, and threw her down on the couch he had in his office. "And I will hunt later." He laid on top of her and started kissing her then, deeply and passionately. She couldn't help it... she melted against him.

* * *

INSERT ANOTHER LEMON HERE

* * *

He pulled himself off her, tucked his shirt into his pants, zipped them up, and straightened out his shirt cuffs. He looked down at her. "Go home and stay there until I come get you. You're fired."

She was in another daze when she stood up and started picking up her clothes. She dressed quickly, and ran to the window. Before she jumped out to fly home, she heard Trunks call to her.

"Marron..."

She turned and looked at him.

"If you call Goten, I will punish you."

She jumped out the window and headed home, to her room.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Unheeded Warnings


	12. Unheeded Warnings

A/N: OH MY GOD!! I just love Android 18 and Lily! You guys are my strongest supporters! You guys are so cool. If I ever get my wish for my real life Goten, or Trunks, or Gohan, or Goku, I'll let you guys have a turn. Just one tho.

* * *

Well, she did it. She was home, pacing in her room, and Goten was on his way. Her parents were in town shopping, thank Kami for that. A couple of minutes later, he was flying in through her open window.

"Hey, sexy, what are you doing home."

"Goten... I have a BIG problem."

He sat on her bed and she told him every detail that had happened that morning. He stared at her, shocked beyond belief. Then he started laughing.

"Oh, good one, hun! You almost had me going."

"It's not a joke, Goten! This is serious! What am I gonna do?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously serious??"

"YES!"

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE DEAD!! AAAHHH!! What the hell did you call me for!"

"GOTEN!! You have to help me!" He looked at her then and she was on the verge of tears. "I'm so scared, Goten, please!"

He sighed. "I don't think there's much of anything we can do."

"You're part saiyan. Just as much as he is and you are sweet and innocent. How come you aren't acting psycho??"

"Well, this is just a theory but, Trunks isn't used to not getting his way. He always acted on his instincts before and now his mind has been forced to act otherwise. I'm always like this. He wasn't. This isn't a conscious change for him."

She sighed. "This is the really bad part... I do not love him now. I miss the old Trunks. He's still sexy, and he still turns me on. But I feel no love for him." She plopped down on the bed next to him.

"I'd say 'have sex with me,' but I'd rather like to keep my inner organs 'inner.'"

She fell backwards on the bed, and pounded the floor with her feet. "He fired me, Goten. He wants total control so much, he fired me from the only real job I had. Job? Oh no, Goten! Your new job!" She bolted upright.

"Relax, I teach afternoon classes. I work from 1 to 9."

"I might be able to talk some reason into him and we can come to some sort of compromise, but I need to get him calmed down first. Any ideas?"

"You know, your boobs bounced really nice when you sat up really fast like that."

POW!!

Goten was on the floor, nursing a cheek that was showing the beginning stages of a bruise from where Marron had decked him.

"I'm beginning to think someone swapped your's and Master Roshi's personalities, you perv!!" she yelled in his face.

"Hey!" he yelled back, "It's not my fault you came out of a coma and realized you were a girl! If you don't want me looking, don't wear shit like that!" he pointed to her red bodysuit and black suede mini.

"Oh my kami! THAT'S IT!! Goten! You are a genius! I could kiss you!"

"Is it that time of the month?" he looked at her skeptically.

"He's acting irrationally partly because of the way I'm dressed. He's feeling territorial when guys react to all the skin and... parts... I'm showing. If I wear my old, drab, unrevealing clothes, he'll probably calm down. He won't feel the need to have to guard his 'property.'"

"That... kinda makes sense."

"Or maybe even some of HIS clothes. Like his baggy training pants and one of his jackets. Kinda like a 'marking his territory' kinda thing. Can you go to his house and get me some of his pants and one of his capsule corp jackets?"

"I think I can."

"Then do it straight away and come back." She said as she pushed him out the window.

"Okay, be back in a few." He took off then, and Marron was thinking about her plan, HOPING it would work.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Compromising, um, "Positions"


	13. Compromising, um, "Positions"

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to JiYouNg, another strong supporter of mine. GUYS! Please read and review my other two stories! *whimpers and begs* They are good too, I promise!

* * *

HOURS LATER; GOTEN JUST LEFT

She was pacing her room again. She turned around and ran into a solid... strong... muscular... chest. Piercing blue eyes glared down at her. He pointed to the familiar gray baggy pants she was wearing.

"Explain. Now."

She snaked her arms around his neck and pushed her breasts against his chest. His eyes got wide as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him.

"Well, I figured since we were together now... you wouldn't mind me wearing your clothes... I've always loved these pants and your jackets," she nodded to the bed.

"Well," he whispered, leaning down, "kami forbid I keep you from anything you love..." he finished against her lips.

_DING DING DING!! My FREEDOM, asshole!_

He kissed her soundly and pulled up. As he did so, he got a whiff of something familiar.

"Goten's... cologne?"

"Huh?" Marron asked.

He pushed her roughly onto the bed and growled at her.

"Goten was here! After I told you not to call him! You disobeyed me!"

He headed towards the window.

"Where are you going???" She jumped off the bed and stood in front of him.

"To deal with him. But don't worry, I'll be back. To deal with you."

"NO! Trunks, please stop! I only called him to get the clothes for me... it.. It was a surprise... for you... I thought you'd like it..." she forced fake tears to surface. "I... I guess I was wrong. I just wanted you to feel loved..." She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Trunks' anger dissipated. He took her into his arms again and held her, rubbing her back.

"Marron, baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I love your surprise. You look really cute in my clothes, baby. Thank you."

She looked up at him, tears slowing.

"R...really?"

He kissed her forehead.

"I would show you how much I like 'em on you but that would require taking them off of you," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I didn't even want to call him, but I didn't think anyone else would get me what I needed."

His face started to harden. "I don't believe that you didn't want to call him. Don't lie to me."

"You saw us kiss last night?"

He growled, "yes."

"You see me slug him?"

"Huh? Say again?"

"I punched his lights out last night for kissing me. Did you see that?"

"Uh, no. I took off, I was angry. You really hit him?"

She nodded.

He smirked. "That's my girl!"

"Trunks?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can... can I have my job back?"

He sighed.

"PLEASE?"

"I got a tongue lashing from my secretary today for firing you." He paused. "I'll think about it."

"Think about this... I work late nights with you... alone... every once in awhile we'll need a break for food... or something..."

He moaned and kissed her. He broke off only long enough to say, "we'll start tonight," and then pushed her back down on the bed for another lemon scene.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Six Months Later...


	14. Six Months Later...

A/N: *ducks and covers* 

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Goten?"

"Yeah, Marron?"

"I think I'm falling in love with Trunks again..."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Yes I know... the Muffin Man...


	15. Beginning Again

A/N: Okay guys, I'm curious... how about we have a contest for favorite line? Tell me your favorite line in this whole fic, a dialoge line, and... I'llllllll... put a little more detail into the next lemon :) Leave votes in reviews! Or not...

* * *

FIVE AND A HALF MONTHS AFTER THAT ((THIS WILL MAKE IT ONE YEAR AFTER THOSE TWO TROUBLE MAKERS STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS))

Marron sighed. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"I wish Trunks would return to the way he was before his mother and mine made their wish a year ago and still retain all the knowledge he gained since then."

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

The sky turned bright again as the dragon and the balls disappeared.

Goten sighed as well. "I wish YOU would reconsider."

"I can't."

"But..."

"I CAN'T, Goten. This is the only way."

"At least tell me how to find you!"

"No, Goten. It's better if you don't know. I will return when Trunks has figured out who he is again and if he really loves me."

"He will be pissed."

"Maybe not. He might forget about me. He is a player again now. He'll find someone else. But I can't be there. I can't let my love for him infringe on him finding the person right for him. Maybe he's not even really ready to settle down."

"I don't know how you did manage to keep him postponing the wedding."

"It was hard. He was pretty adamant."

She slipped the diamond ring off her left hand and handed it to Goten.

"Why are you making me do this? He's gonna kill me!"

Marron chuckled. "I will call you every once in a while, let you know how I'm doing. If he really wants to know about me, he'll let you live."

"Marron?"

"Yes, Goten?"

"Can we have sex before you go?"

"Okay."

"WHAT???? You mean it???"

"No, I just wanted to see what you would do if I said yes for once."

"When you come back, if he doesn't want you, you are mine, got it?"

Marron chuckled again. "Sure, sweety." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply. He growled against her lips and put his arms around her. She broke away after a couple of minutes.

"Take care of yourself, Goten. I'll call you."

She pulled away and walked over to her bike. She gave him one last longing look before putting on her helmet and riding off into the sunset. Where she was going and what she will find, neither could begin to imagine. They only knew it wouldn't be with each other. She deeply regretted leaving her family with no word, no indication of her long trek and solitude. But she had no choice. No one must be able to find her.

She masked her ki and put everything out of her mind. Everything except the road ahead.

_Forgive me, Marron. But I intend to fully help Trunks move on with his life... so you can move into mine... permanently._


	16. Back To His Old Self

A/N: Okay, FIRST of all, this is definately a BLONDE, BEAUTIFUL MARRON! There's plenty of other T/P fics out there, please don't misinterpret mine. I'm sorry, but I find it insulting. I worked so hard *SOB!!* I don't want to sound ungrateful, but the only reason I put off writing, "WHAT A MAN...", featuring Gohan and an original character *plug plug read review*, was because I was annoyed with the amounts of T/P romances. Not enough T/M!! I appreciate the review, and I know I can be a bitch, but please?? T/M??

A 2nd N: SECOND of all, just to clarify, Trunks is his old self, but remembers everything with Marron in the last year. Marron doesn't want to change back to the way she was. Now there's gonna be some surprises coming up in the next few chapters. Here's a hint. Jersey.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

"So, what did she say this time?"

"Nothing new, just keeps asking about me, her family... you..."

Trunks sighed.

"She doesn't ever reveal anything. Not anything about what she does for work, how she lives, even if she's eating enough. Have your sources turned up anything?"

Trunks shook his head. "Not a thing, Goten."

They sighed simultaneously. Trunks whapped Goten upside the back of his head.

"OW!! What was that for!?"

"For the wish, dumbass!"

"Yeah, but you do that every time I come over!" he said, rubbing his sore head. "Can't you think of another reason for hitting me if you feel you must???"

"Okay," WHAP! "For letting the woman I love run away." WHAP! "For letting her think it was okay to run away." WHAP!

"OKAY OKAY I GET THE PICTURE!"

He rubbed his poor sore head and grumbled out an, "I love her too ya know."

"Yes, but I'm the one she loves. Not that it matters, cuz we are both without her now."

"Yeah, well, you haven't exactly been trying to figure out who you are now since this whole mess began (a/n: sound familiar?). You've done nothing but pine away."

"And let you have her? No way. She's mine."

Trunks seemed to be like his old self. Laid back, carefree. Matter-of-factly. She was his and that was it. He remembered all they had gone through. He couldn't believe he'd acted like such an ogre towards her. He remembered those sexy dresses... her attitude... there's was no way not to love her. She was extremely intelligent and his secretary had her dithers when he'd told her she was gone. They got so much work done when they were together. He couldn't bear this company without her.

"You were supposed to go out on dates, so that when she came back, she would know that your love for her is real and not an after effect of the dragon balls. The more dates you have, the sooner we'll get her back."

"NEVER!!" he grinned. "She's the only one I'm interested in. She's going to be MY wife, Goten. Sorry, man. Did she say when she would call next?"

"Nope, never does."

Trunks stood in thought with his chin in his hand. Then it hit him.

"Goten..."

No, not Goten, the thought!

"Yes, Trunks?"

"I know how we can find her now..."

"How?"

Trunks grinned to his friend. "It's been a year since you made that wish."

"Yeah, so?"

"You idiot! The dragon balls are done recharging..."

It took a moment for that thought to absorb into Goten's skull. When it did he got the same grin on his face that Trunks had on his.

"Why do we have to look for her when the dragon can take us to her?"


	17. Go Away Kid, Ya Bother Me

_These damn kids are getting on my nerves._

"Hey kid." The great dragon poked Goten. "Didn't I see you just a year ago?"

Goten stared at the dragon in shock. "Uh uh uh... ummma ye... yeah..."

"With that blonde chick?"

"Yu yu yu yeah!" Trunks elbowed him.

"Well what do you want now????"

Trunks whispered to Goten, "with Marron, right?"

He nodded.

Trunks spoke confidently to the dragon. "Take us to that blonde chick!" he smirked.

"All right, fine, but this time, gimme a little bit of rest ya know! I'm a big dragon! I need a lot of sleep!"

Trunks and Goten disappeared then and dropped, none too gently, in front of a... music store?


	18. Hi, Honey! We're Home!

The two young men tentatively entered the store. Bells sounded. They saw no one, but Marron's voice could be heard floating over the silence from the back, saying, "I'll be right there!" Then softer, too soft for human ears, but NOT saiyan ones, "Here... hold Jersey for a bit, I'll go help the customer."

Marron appeared from behind a blue curtain. She was wearing jeans, suede ankle boots with one inch heels, and a blue tank top. She noticed the two young males and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh..."

"My...."

"KAMI!!!" she finished. And hit the floor. Both dashed to pick her up but Trunks nudged Goten out of the way. At the sound, a somewhat elderly lady came out of the back. Goten stared at her. She was holding a very tiny baby... with it's tail curled around her arm.

Then Goten hit the floor.


	19. And So, The Prince Commands

The elderly lady exploded.

"Who the bloody hell are you guys and what the bloody hell did you do to my Marron???"

Then an elderly man came out from behind the curtain.

"Miriam! What's wrong??" The man surveyed the scene before him. "What in blue blazes?!"

Goten jumped awake and Trunks smirked at him.

"Allow me to explain," Trunks began smoothly, "This is Son Goten, I am Trunks Briefs, this is the woman I love, and I believe that," he nodded to the baby in Miriam's arms, "is my child."

Goten flipped out.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT IT??? She never ONCE mentioned a baby! How could she not tell us! This isn't something trivial like breaking a nail! I'm gonna kill her!!"

He sat fuming.

"Goten and Trunks? Yes... Marron talked about you two. Not a lot, and not that you," nodded to Trunks, "were Jersey's father."

Trunks grinned. "Time to wake sleeping beauty!" He leaned down and began to kiss her, slowly at first, then he opened her mouth with his tongue and deepened the kiss. Soon she was kissing back. She opened her eyes, saw Trunks and pushed him away.

"TRUNKS!! What are you doing???"

He gave her a lazy lustful look. "Mmmm... tasting heaven...."

She growled at him and stood up. She went to Miriam and took her baby and held it close to her chest.

Miriam clasped her hands after a minute of silence. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"How did you guys find me?"

Goten was still fuming, too much to speak. Trunks took over all speech from there.

"We didn't. We don't have a clue as to where we are. The dragon brought us here."

"You were supposed to wait for me to come back."

"I didn't feel like postponing our wedding any longer than necessary."

"I'm not gonna marry you."

"The hell you're not. That's my kid, you're my woman, what's the problem?"

She growled. "Trunks! You're not making this any easier!"

"Good!" he grinned.

"How do you know this isn't Goten's kid?"

Trunks looked at the bright lavender locks on the tiny baby's head. "Just a hunch," he smirked.

"Look, I have a life here and I'm not leaving."

He chuckled. "You don't have a choice."

At that, Miriam huffed and got up in Trunks' face. "Listen, Mister!"

"Miriam, no!" the old man urged.

"Shoosh, Oswald! Marron has a show in an hour and this sexist pig isn't going to whisk her away if she doesn't wish it!"

"Who's gonna stop me??"

"All right, all right, Trunks... you win... just give me a minute. I need to collect some things."

"That's better, Angel. Hurry up."

"Marron, no!"

"It's okay, Miriam, will you help me?" She turned and left the room. Miriam followed, exasperated.


	20. Me and THAT Army...

A/N: Just to let you guys know... it takes sooooo long to code these larger puppies in HTML. Here's my love for you. Aren't I generous?? Now I've had a couple of my readers go over and read my other fics. And I've gotten way positive reviews. So why aren't the rest of you over there??? Thanks BURA for reviewing on "What a Man..." Most people do not like orignal characters. I don't either. But I did create Mikayla. She's cool. Not as cool as I am, but close enough. AND it has longer chapters than this story. MUCH. More angsty tho. But still humor here and there. Take it for a test drive. You won't be sorry.

* * *

It was ten minutes later when the boys heard the shrill call of the blue-haired-mad-as-hell-mother from outside the store. "TRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNKKKKKKKKSSSSS BRIEFS!"

Goten's eyes went wide. "DUDE! It's your mother! She called your mom!"

Another shrill call mimicked the first.

"SON GOTEN!!!!!!"

Trunks eyes went wide as well. "DUDE! She called YOUR mom too!"

Marron came back from behind the curtained room grinning triumphantly.

Trunks smirked at her. "You manipulative little wench! Oh I can't WAIT for the wedding night!" He leered at her in undisguised lust as he walked out of the store to see his mother.

"How'd they get here so fast?"

"Hey, son." Goku said as he walked through the door, nearly getting plowed over by ChiChi .

As ChiChi started railing into her son, Goku looked around the store and noticed Marron... with a newborn infant.

"OH COOL! Lookit the tiny thing! Lookit the tiny tail!"

ChiChi stopped. She looked over at her husband cooing over the little baby in Marron's arms. She ran over and joined them. Goten grumbled. A large scream was heard from outside.

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT???????????"

Bulma burst through the door, causing everyone to jump.

"GRANDBABY??????"

Marron sighed. "Yes, your grandson. Jersey." She held him up and Bulma joined the cooing ranks.

Vegeta and Trunks sauntered through the door then. Trunks then got the most evil look on his face that she had ever seen.

"Mother dear... wouldn't a small family wedding be grand? Say, in a week?"

That did it. "With Marron? Oh you'll be the most beautiful bride! A week is perfect, we can have everything arranged by then, no problem! We can have it at the mansion!"

Marron and Goten gave Trunks an angry glare.

"Bulma?"

"Yes, my future daughter in law?"

"Do you believe in true love?"

Vegeta laughed at that and Bulma sweatdropped. "I USED to..."

"I don't want to marry Trunks until I know I am his true love. But he refuses to prove to me that I am. Now, I want to marry him. I love him. But..." she sniffed sadly. "I just don't know..." she frowned deeply.

_THAT BITCH! Oh when I get through with her that first night, she won't be able to walk for a MONTH! I'm gonna pou..._ Trunks' thought was cut off by his mom whapping him upside the back of his head.

"Trunks Briefs. I don't care what it takes. There will be NO wedding until you prove your love to this woman in the manner she deems fit, do I make myself clear??"

He approached the offending wench and pulled her to him, and whispered into her ear, "you may have won the battle, but not the war." He released her with a sound whap on her ass. She yelped.

At that moment, three young male teens walked into the store. The first was twirling drumsticks, the second was carrying a guitar case, and the third was whistling a merry little tune.

"Hey, Mare!" the drummer called, "we ready to roll?"

"Big show tonight!" whistler piped up.

Guitar man made his way over to the young woman and took the baby from her arms. "Hey Jersey man! How's mah little axe man?"

"Dude, the kid's gonna be a drum-MER!"

"Ivories callin' out to that boy...."

Marron chuckled. "Knock it off, guys," she took Jersey back, "go get set up. I'll be back shortly."

"Marron, what's going on?" Marron blinked. This was the first time Goten spoke directly to her.

"That's my band. We have a show to do in about a half hour."


	21. I'm With The Band

A/N: Hey guys! I wrote another short story, 1 chapter fic! It's called "Goldilocks and the Three Saiyans!" Go check it out and as always, read and review!

A 2nd N: SONG FIC!!!

A 3rd N: One more thing to clear up, just so you folks don't think I forgot... Trunks' reaction to Jersey will be explained later... and the reason he's not as surprised... heh heh heh...

* * *

They walked through a door in the side of the store and into a whole other room. There was a small wooden stage set up in the back and tables and chairs set up on the floor. The three teenagers were onstage, tuning their instruments, whistler was on keyboards. There was a concession stand set up and a few customers were already making orders and sitting down.

"Please, everyone is invited to stay." Oswald motioned to the tables.

"Wait... since everyone else is here, I want my mom and dad too. Goku, can you go get them?"

"Sure thing Marron. Be right back."

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

"Here, Miriam, hold Jersey. Don't let ANYONE have him." She shot a glare to Trunks.

"What? Like I would take my own kid and hold him until you came to your damn senses and agreed to marry me like you are supposed to do. I'm not that kind of guy," he smirked. No one believed him.

"Can't I hold him?" Bulma begged.

"No, you love your son too much and might slip and let him have him."

"I don't love him THAT much..."

"MOM!"

Marron chuckled and walked up to the stage. She picked up an electric rig and began tuning it. The band tested the sound system. Goku arrived with Krillin and 18. He had filled them in on what had happened. They stood staring in shock at their daughter.

"Wow... she's... she's...."

"A mother," Trunks stated.

"Oh yeeeaaahhhh, I forgot that part," Goku stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Krillin's and 18's jaws hit the floor. Miriam held up little Jersey for them to see. Marron came down and introduced everyone properly. Krillin and 18 were permitted to hold their grandbaby but no one else was. The house was now crowded, and everyone was waiting for the show to begin. Guitar man, who was wielding a bass, spoke into his mic.

"The first tune we had planned is a special song for our very own Marron."

"Oh shit I forgot!"

"She's gonna be singing a song from 'The Calling' called, 'Wherever you will go.'"

She slapped her face with her hand and started turning red with embarrassment. She hurried up to the stage, and started in with a changed annoucement before the planned one of her dedication to her prince charming out there, miles away. Trunks would never let her live that down.

"This is to my newborn son, Jersey." The band all gave her quizzical looks and shrugged. Then they started up the music. Her sultry voice sent shivers through everyone within hearing range.

  
_So lately, been wondering   
Who will be there to take my place   
When I'm gone, you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then between the sand and stone   
Could you make it on your own   
_

If I could, then I would   
I will go where ever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I will go where ever you will

  


And maybe, I'll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you   
Through the darkest of your days   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then I hope there's someone out there   
That can bring me back to you

  


If I could, then I would   
I will go where ever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I will go where ever you will

  


Runaway with my heart   
Runaway with my hope   
Runaway with my love

  


I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on   
In your heart, in your mind   
I'll stay with you for all of time

  


If I could, then I would   
I will go where ever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I will go where ever you will

  


If I could turn back time   
I will go where ever you will go   
If I could make you mine   
I will go where ever you will   
I will go where ever you will


	22. Enough to Prove, It's All For You

A/N: Well, personally, I thought that last chapter sucked eggs. And something else smelly. Am I losing my touch? Does this touch make me look fat? *smacks self around* And I thought I would do a little therapy session with Goten on my couch after this fic is over. Poor guy, maybe I can make him realize that it's really ME he loves!

A 2nd N: THIS chapter is dedicated to.... SAILOR GRAPE! Thanks for all yer wonderful reviews. And to everyone out there, thanks for stickin' with me.

A 3rd N: I've got Part V of "What a Man" started, hopefully finished by the end of this month. Don't forget to review my one-chapter fics, "The Fight" and "Goldilocks and the Three Saiyans."

* * *

As the song died, she placed her electric on a nearby stand and picked up an accoustic that was on a similar stand just behind her. They immediately started into the new song.

"This is also for my boy, Jersey. Sister Hazel, 'All For You.'"

Again Marron's voice floated through the room. Goten sighed unhappily. He wasn't going to win her.

_Finally I figured out, but it took a long long time   
And now there's a turnabout, Maybe cause I'm trying   
There's been times, I'm so confused   
All my roads, They lead to you   
I just can't turn, And walk away..._

It's hard to say, What it is I see in you   
Wonder if I'll always, Be with you   
But words can't say, And I can't do   
Enough to prove, It's all for you

I thought I'd seen it all, 'Cause it's been a long long time   
But then we'll trip and fall, Wondering if I'm blind   
Rain comes pouring down (Pouring down)   
Falling from blue skies (Falling from blue skies)   
Words without a sound, Coming from your eyes

There's been times, I'm so confused   
All my roads, They lead to you   
I just can't turn, And walk away...

It's hard to say, What it is I see in you   
Wonder if I'll always, Be with you   
But words can't say, And I can't do   
Enough to prove, It's all for you

Trunks was surprised slightly at what an accomplished player Marron had turned out to be. And he didn't know if it was possible, but he thought he fell even more in love with her. She was awesome. Her body was swaying to the beat and he was starting to get a little aroused. He caught her glancing at him every once in a while and would throw her one of his most charming smiles. But she wouldn't smile back at him. Oh yeah sure, to every one else, and to his annoyance, Goten, but not to him. Ah well. She was his, and as soon as she realized it, the sooner he could make her pay for making him wait.

Then he got an idea. An incredibly wicked idea. He wondered just how jealous she could get. Yes, she wanted him to date, but he didn't think she would be able to handle it well. Maybe... maybe she would get so jealous that she would just break down and attack him. After all, that's what he would do... if she flaunted it enough like he was planning on doing. Obviously getting her pregnant hadn't work. She has his kid, but still won't marry him.

Yes... making her jealous will HAVE to work.

The band continued on for the next hour singing famous songs. At the end of which, they moved all the instruments offstage while Marron made the annoucement for the finale. It was a fast paced dance number between her and the drummer.

'Funk Show Brother' came over the speakers while the duo danced using complicated movements that were a combination of martial arts, gymnastics, and modern dance moves.

Goten really got into it. "Man! They totally rock!"

Trunks smirked. "At least my woman is in shape... she'll need that flexibility and stamina."

"I SO did not need to hear that," Goten shot him a dirty look.

"Don't worry, 'Ten. You'll find your match soon. But this one is mine."


	23. Some Like It Hot

A/N: SORRY! I'm bad! This chapter has been written for two days but been unable to post it! I'm dedicating this one to my friend Miss 'Cole... she's mah best friend! Some fun little twists coming up in future chapters, so hang in there...

* * *

Everyone was now sitting around in Marron's apartment, playing an interesting game of 'pass the baby.' Everyone was finally getting a chance to hold the young new saiyan prince, including his father. People were sprawled all over the floor, and much to Trunks' annoyance, Marron was cuddled up with Goten. But being the kind hearted soul that he was, he sprung for dinner. Pizza.

"Actually, we are in your home city, Bulma. Right in your back yard, so to speak. I figured the last place anyone would look for me is under their nose. Man, I'm hungry," she said as she grabbed for a fourth slice of pizza. She ate a couple of bites and took a swig of her Mike's Hard Lemonade.

Trunks felt like beating his head against a wall. She was this close the whole time and he never even felt her. Damn her. She needs a spanking. He got an evil smirk on his face as he stared at her lustfully. She stopped mid-chew and swallowed hard. Was it starting to get hot in here?

"So, Marron, what are your plans now that you've been found."

Marron blinked. "Why should anything change? I have a job, my own place, I'm ten minutes from Trunks, so he can see his baby whenever he likes... I'm happy here." She ate some more pizza. "So how's the job, Goten?"

Goten perked right up. "I got a raise! I brought in so many new clients that my boss gave me a promotion and a raise!"

"That's wonderful! Got your own place yet?"

He blushed. ChiChi spoke up for him. "NO! And we've been bugging him for months now! He's always on the phone and eats twice as much as Goku! Comes home at all hours of the night. Kami, Goten, some people do sleep at one in the morning!"

Marron chuckled. "Sounds like he needs a woman to whip him into shape."

"MY thoughts exactly," ChiChi agreed. Goku sent his son a sympathetic look.

"Well.... *I* could use a roommate..."

_Don't even think about it, Goten..._

"Sure!"

_I'm going to kill you, Goten..._

"Let's get a few things straight first... 1. You buy your own food. 2. You do your own laundry. And 3. You pick up after yourself. Other than that you are free to do as you want."

Goten smiled and hugged her. Trunks stood up, grabbed Marron, and hauled her into the kitchen. She leaned back against a counter while he paced in front of her.

"Why?"

"Why what, Trunks?"

"Why are you doing this to me? We should be happily living at my family's mansion, having Sunday barbeques, playing with the baby in the back yard... together... Not you living with Goten and MY son... without me. Why?"

Marron sighed. "Trunks... I love you with all my heart. I have for a long time. But I can't be with you until I know that what you feel for me is real. If you date other women, and you still feel the same about me, then I think I can trust your love. The sooner you hold up your end, the sooner we can be together. If you still want me."

"Fine... I'll date if it'll make you happy." _But I'm going to guarantee that it won't..._ "Just be careful with Goten, please?"

"I've no intentions of leading him on. I never have. He's a friend to me and nothing more. I know that his "desire" for me didn't come until after our mothers' wish. His is not a true love."

"And just because you want me to date doesn't mean that you are allowed to."

"ALLOWED TO? I'm ALLOWED to do anything I want, it's my body, my mind!"

He stopped in front of her. "If you dare go on one date, I'll never so much as look at another woman again..."

"Fine, see if I care! If you don't want to prove your love to me, fine!"

"Fine I won't!'

"Fine!"

He yanked her into his arms and started kissing her deeply. She fought at first, but found herself melting against his lips. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth to give him access with his tongue and she let out a moan when he entered. His lips made their way to her neck and she gripped him tightly. His kisses were different now. They were still strong and passionate, but not nearly as forceful. He made his way up to her ear.

"We both know I could claim you right now," he whispered, she shivered, "but I won't. You even glance at another man... and I will. Got it?" He kissed her mouth again before she could answer and her response was another moan as she arched her body against his.

Suddenly she was met with cold empty space. She opened her eyes and he was gone. Indeed, the only tell tale sign that he had been there at all was the swinging of the kitchen door he had left through and the heat on her lips.


	24. A Song For Vegeta and Bulma

A/N: This might get confusing, but here is the format. When lyrics are _italicized_, she's singing. "..." means she's speaking. She's singing a song and interrupting it to make her own smart-ass comments. Any questions? *sees a dozen hands go up* No? Have fun then! *blows a kiss*

* * *

Marron entered the living room again with another beer. Her father was standing there with her guitar and he held it out to her.

"We wanna hear you play some more, sweety. Will you?"

Marron grinned. "I never refuse an encore." She took the guitar, sat down, opened her beer, took a swig, set it down, then thought for a minute, fingers at the ready.

"I spent a lot of time alone while I was pregnant, and I listened to a lot of music. I used to play a game where I would match songs to people I knew..."

She started strumming a few chords to a song (a/n: The Eagles / Desperado).

"This one reminded me of Vegeta and Bulma..."

She paused and took a deep breath before she started singing...

_Desperado. Why don't you come to your senses?_

"Course, I'd never say that to his face," she interrupted herself, earning a few laughs from the group, sans Vegeta.

_You've been out riding fences, for so long now_

Oh, you're a hard one, I know that you got your reasons

"And pray we never find out." More laughter.

_These things that are pleasin' you, can hurt you sometimes_

"For example, Bulma versus Vegeta's eardrums." Even Vegeta laughed at that one.

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy, she'll beat you if she's able_

You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet

"Uhhh... no comment." Slight chuckles.

_Now it seems to me some fine things, have been laid upon your table_

But you only want the ones that you can't get

"That would be whatever Goku happened to get to first." Goku snickered.

_Desperado, oh you ain't gettin' no younger_

"Keep in mind, Vegeta, neither is Bulma." Vegeta chuckled. Bulma hmphed.

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home_

Freedom, well that's just some people talkin'

"Single people." More chuckles.

_Your prison is walkin' through this world all alone_

"And a mighty quiet prison, ain't it?" By now everyone was having a good laugh at the couple's expense. Even the couple themselves.

She started to play with more feeling.

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time, the sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

It's hard to tell the night time from the day

You're losin' all your highs and lows, ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away

She got softer then.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

"Me thinks that would be the 'Y' chromosome's fault." The woman cracked up. Goku scratched his head, while the other males smirked.

_Come down from your fences, open the gate_

It may be rainin'

"When it does, is Vegeta the last to know?" Bulma laughed so hard she had to put down her beer. Vegeta glared at her. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll be makin' fun of other people too."

_But there's a rainbow above you_

You'd better let somebody love you

You better let somebody love you... before it's tooooo.... late

The last few chords were played to a silent room. When they were finished, everyone, sans Vegeta again, erupted into applause.

"That was great, Mare!" Goten gave her a saiyan sized hug.

"Oh, I just got started! Just wait..."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: .........#25! (Like you didn't know that!)


	25. A Song For 18 And Krillin

A/N: Please see previous chapter's author's notes. This is a continuation song fic.

A 2nd N: Seems I've got some new fans! BananaGirl, loving you, juliemoonstar, and millyah. (Goten'sHiyoko and Pareathe purposely excluded because... MUAHAHAHAHA... you'll find out... *evil grin*)

A 3rd N: This one wasn't as good as the first, but still, an apt song for an apt couple.

* * *

"This one is for my mommy and daddy," everyone 'awwww'd.

She started a faster paced song (a/n: The Monkee's (or more recently, Smash Mouth)/ The Believer).

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

"Oh like our lives are ordinarily normal except for the love aspects."

_Meant for someone else, but not for me_

"Awwww, poor daddy..."

_Love was out to get me_

"As was mom's ki attacks," 18 smirked.

_That's the way it seemed_

Disappointment haunted all my dreams

"What haunts my dreams is Master Roshi... in a speedo. Mental note, never suggest to the old man that he needs to swim to get some exercise... again!" Everyone just cringed at that thought.

_Then I saw her face.... Now I'm a believer!_

Not a trace... of doubt in my mind

"Course... this is a guy we are talking about (sorry, daddy) so not much else is in there either..." grumbles from the guys, giggles from the girls.

_I'm in loooooooove, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried!_

"New fighting moves REALLY come in handy," laughter from everyone.

_I thought love was more or less a giving thing_

The more I gave the less I got oh yeah

"Kinda like that new Ultra Grow-gaine!" 18 smiled at Krillian.

_What's the use in tryin? All you get is pain..._

"Like their sparring matches." Krillin blushes.

_When I wanted sunshine I got raaaaaiiiiiiinnnnn!_

Looks to Vegeta, pauses... "naaaaahh, too easy." Bulma busted a gut.

_Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer!_

Not a trace! Of doubt in my mind!

"Again... not much else in there, boys..." nudges Goten.

_I'm in looooooooooveeeee ooohhhhh I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried!_

"And thank kami for that! I love ya mom and dad!" All Krillin could do was blush. 18 ran her fingers through his hair.

Goku started bouncing up and down from his place on the floor. "Oh! Oh! Me next!"

Marron grinned evilly. "Oh I have a special one for ChiChi. But first, I need all frying pans removed from her reach..."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: A Song For ChiChi


	26. A Song For ChiChi

A/N: Please see previous chapter's author's notes. This is a continuation song fic.

A 2nd N: *MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA* This chapter is dedicated to .... PAREATHE! Hee hee hee...

A 3rd N: Don't worry, Goten'sHiyoko... I've got special plans for you... MUAHAHAHAHAHHAA

A 4th N: And as always... thanks for keepin' up with the reviews...

* * *

ChiChi eyed her skeptically... and threateningly. Marron gave a nervous chuckle and scooted deeper into Goten's arms.

"Just remember ChiChi... this is all in good fun..." she tried to reason as she strummed the first chords of a new song (a/n: Meredith Brooks/I'm a bitch).

_I hate the world today, you're so good to me_

I know but I can't change, tried to tell you

"Like Goku pays attention to anything but fighting and food."

"Well THAT'S true," ChiChi said thoughtfully.

_But you look at me like maybe, I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried_

"Just yesterday?" ChiChi smirked.

_Must have been relieved to see, the softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

"You must have this many brain cells to ride this tide..."

_I don't envy you, I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one _

"Hold her down guys..."

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

"The only way to bring one of the strongest men in the universe onto his knees..."

_So take me as I am, this may mean_

"May?"

_You'll have to be a stronger man_

"So THAT'S how that really happened!"

_Rest assured that_

_When I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing _

Goku gasped in shock. "HOW did YOU know???" 

"Oh Kami, please help me to finish this song without laughing my ass off..." Marron had to speak through clenched teeth.

_Just when you think, you got me figured out_

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool, you do what you do_

_And don't try to save me _

"Ever noticed that while he was out saving the world, poor ChiChi was left alone?"

ChiChi sighed. "No, not at all."

This earned another chorus of "awwws" from the group. 

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

"Yes, if it weren't for us women, men would be useless bloodly lumps that they beat each other into and be unable to fix their own dinner."

"AMEN, SISTER!" ChiChi, Bulma, and 18 preached.

_I've been numb, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

"Well, ChiChi, did you like it?"

"Actually, I liked it a lot. It was very fitting."

"If you ask me, it would've fit Bulma better," Vegeta grumbled. Goku and the boys just giggled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

"I SAID, 'I think Bulma needs hearing aids!'"

Bulma growled at the grinning Vegeta. He began to sing 'she's a goddess on her knees,' but shut up when she mouthed the word 'couch.'

Marron chuckled. "Okay, let's see... who's next?"


	27. Are We There Yet?

A/N: Please see previous chapter's author's notes. This is a continuation song fic.

A 2nd N: TRUST me... there is a reason for these song fics, expect about four or five more, including this one. Don't miss it! I've got some surprises in store and I don't want to spoil it for you, so I can't say anything except, don't miss the songs. Sure they are a little fluffier than necessary, but they ARE part of the story... They do have a point. I've had this planned for over a week. And to answer the question... No, we aren't there yet.

A 3rd N: Now this one is dedicated to Goten'sHiyoko! MUAHAHAHAHAA!

A 4th N: Just a short re-cap: Sitting on the floor of Marron's apartment (she doesn't have enough couch space) is Trunks, ChiChi, Goku, Krillin, 18, Bulma, Vegeta, Jersey (being passed around like a hot potato), and Goten is cuddled up with Marron. Bad Goten! Bad! C'mere... yer getting spanked! Goten: *grins* Yes, ma'am!

* * *

"Goooooooten's turn..." she grinned and started strumming another fast paced song (a/n: The Eagles / Take It Easy).

"I thought of Goten every time I heard this song...."

_Well, I'm running down the road _

Tryin' to loosen my load 

I've got seven women on my mind, 

"See what I mean?"

_Four that wanna own me, _

"Why? I'll never know."

Goten adopted a fake pained expression on his face.

_Two that wanna stone me, _

"That I can believe." Again with the look, but also a light gasp.

_One says she's a friend of mine _

"And we are JUST friends!"

Goten nuzzled her neck. "For now..." She giggled. Trunks glared.

_Take It easy, take it easy _

"Like he needs to be told that twice!"

_Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy _

"Short trip."

_Lighten up while you still can _

Don't even try to understand 

Just find a place to make your stand

And take it easy 

Jersey started giggling from Trunks arms and she took a moment to make faces at him.

_Well, I'm a standing on a corner in Winslow, Arizona _

"Scopin' out the girls, as ALWAYS."

_Such a fine sight to see _

It's a girl, my Lord!

"Yeah, he's not use to those..."

_In a flatbed Ford _

Slowin' down to take a look at me 

"It's a ford! It's slowing down cuz it sucks!" (a/n: Fords suck!)

_Come on, baby, don't say maybe _

"Just say no!"

_I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me _

"I think I've actually heard him say this to a girl once!"

"Hey! It worked!" She giggled again.

_We may lose and we may win_

"I vote for lose." Goten clutched his heart that time.

_Though we will never be here again _

"Thank kami for small favors, ne?"

_So open up, I'm climbin' in, _

Goten opened his mouth to say something, with a twinkle of mischief in his eye, before Marron cut him short with her own comment. "Don't... even... think... of saying it..." He just giggled with his hand behind his head.

_Take it easy _

Well I'm running down the road 

Trying to loosen my load, 

Marron glared at him again as he opened up his mouth to say something else. "I'm doing the commentaries here, got it, pretty boy?"

He giggled and nodded, singing under his breath, 'you think I'm preeeetttyyyy! You want to daaattteee meeee!' A well placed elbow-to-gut move silenced him.

_Got a world of trouble on my mind _

"Got a world of trouble period if you open up your mouth one more time, boy!"

_Lookin' for a lover _

Who won't blow my cover, 

She's so hard to find 

"Lookin' for a lover period is so hard for you to find..." Again with the shocked face.

_Take it easy, take it easy _

Don't let the sound of your own wheels 

Make you crazy 

She faded out then and made a final dramatic strum. The room filled with applause. Trunks moved over next to Goten and Marron.

"Here, let me hold your guitar." Trunks gave Marron Jersey, and he took the guitar.

"And, by the way, you forgot to do one for you and Jersey..." He gave it a test strum before starting...

* * *

A 5th N: GOD I'M SOOOOO MEAN!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!! What the hell could Trunks POSSIBLY be doing??? Remember, I've been waiting to spring this on you guys for over a week!!!!


	28. Play Time's Over

A/N: Please see previous chapter's author's notes. This is a continuation song fic.

A 2nd N: Can anyone guess the title and artist of the song below?

A 3rd N: I want to thank all my reviewers, your dedication to my postings has really touched me. Really, 104 reviews is NOTHING to sneeze at... let's try for 200 now, eh? *smiles happily*

A 4th N: PLEASE READ EVERY WORD! INCLUDING LYRICS! They are important to portray the intensity of emotions that both Trunks and Marron are going through!

* * *

*PLUG* 

This chapter is dedicated to two, dare I say?, "cyber-friends."

Android 18... One of my two strongest supporters, and an excellent writer herself... We share a love for Marron and she has her own little shrine, dedicated to the blonde goddess. I LOVE this website.

http://marron.topcities.com

The art work is done by another Marron fan and I am absolutely in love with it. Marron's as beautiful as she should be. You can view images, fanart, and read other fanfics. My favorite is "Loving the Enemy." The site is called *Innocence* Stop by today! 

* * *

My second supporter, and fellow dork-lover, is Lily! Also an excellent writer and fellow Marron lover as well. She currently has three stories posted, my favorite is "Falling For You." Read on!

* * *

He began with deft fingers, picking out a beautiful, slow tune. His eyes were on the strings when he raised his head and looked at his woman and child through lavender bangs. His voice wasn't deep, or high, but perfect. Throaty. And smooth.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

His eyes seem to bore deep into her own, leaving a blazing trail that hurt, but she dared not blink. He meant every word behind the lyrics, she felt it! She heard her heart crack as she reminded herself that this might not be real. It was the dragon balls...

_And all I could taste is this moment_

And all I can breath is your life

Wasn't it?

_And sooner or later it's over_

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Kami! What is he doing? Heat pulsated through her body as she thought of him in her bed... tonight...

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am

He tried to send her thoughts of him slamming her up against the wall, and claiming his right to her. He never believed in telepathy before, but he sure was praying for it now. And he wasn't sure... but the look on her face...

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming _

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Oh yes, she wanted to cry... cry in pain, cry in pleasure. Scream his name. He wanted the same. And he was right... this just didn't feel real... like a cloud, until it rains.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

He sang the last line three more times, getting softer each time, until he faded out completely. The heated breath of both parties was the only thing heard then. Marron was broken from her trance by a nudge. She looked at the nudger, and Goten pointed down. Jersey was trying to suck on her beer bottle.

"No!" As she tried to rip the bottle from the strong prince's grasp, the remainder of the liquid fell over her shirt. She cursed, stood, handed the baby to Bulma and walked into the kitchen. Everyone sat around blinking at each other, not sure what to say or do, while Trunks leaned back against the couch, looking comfortable with a well-worn smirk

Goten followed her into the kitchen. She was clutching the counter like it was her last breath. Her last, hard breath. Her chest fell and rose, but she could not feel the comfort of oxygen. She snapped her head up at Goten's approach and looked at him with wild-fire eyes.

"Goten," she sobbed, though her tears dare not fall, "I'll die if he isn't real!"

He knew then what his best friend was up to. It was so obvious it could've slapped him in the face, yet the stricken woman before him didn't understand. Didn't know... and wouldn't be easily convinced. She would allow herself this hell until she had the answers she would be satisfied with. And HER way, not his.

"I think," he choked, the admission nearly killing him, "that he... is." He tried anyway. He loved her, but he didn't want to see her this way.

"I can't believe that... I can't take the possibility that the rest of my life may be based on a lie. What do I do, Goten? What do I do?" Her hands removed themselves from the counter and attached to the front of his shirt. Her eyes pleaded to say something, anything!, that would make sense, that would work, that would ease her spirits.

_That would make her love me?_ No, there was nothing that could do that. There was only one thing he could do. He leaned down and kissed her.


	29. But...

A/N: I have a new fic up! It's a Goten and Bra one, and so far I only have one review! What's up with that??? Reviews have been slacking on my other stories (for shame!) so here is a recap of them:

MEET VIRIGINA - My newest one! Stars Goten and Bra and is a love/song fic. One shot. Means one chapter, no sequel. PG-13

THE FIGHT - An odd pairing on this one, see if you can guess before the last three sentences! Also a one shot fic. NC-17 (not a lemon, just lemon like language)

GOLDILOCKS AND THE THREE SAIYANS - Another one shot fic. Trunks, Goten, and Goku are on a camping trip in the forest when Marron finds their cabin. Who REALLY ate the rice, and what's up with that vibrating chair?? R.

WHAT A MAN... - Meet Mikayla. Trained under Vegeta, out for revenge against her rapist and the killer of her parents, the defiler of her life, Hygram. Gohan wants her back, yet she'd rather die. Why is she so angry with him? R.

A 2nd N: NO new chapters here until at least one new review on each story! HAHA! I'm such a bitch! Wait and see...

* * *

Marron kissed him back. With all the desperation and loneliness she felt, she kissed him back. They attacked each other with reckless abandon until Goten pulled back.

"Make me forget..." her voice was so inaudible, he had to strain to hear. He might've missed it completely if he hadn't felt her breath on his neck.

"Marron!?" he cried softly.

"Make me forget... make me yours... I can't... I can't live with this pain..."

"So you want me to create another?!"

"Goten, I promise you no pain, I will stay with you forever, if you only promise me to make... me... forget!" Her lips found his again and he swore he was lost. The woman he loved was his for the taking. But...

* * *

SO YOU WANT TO SPANK THE AUTHOR, EH? You must be named Goten, Gohan, Goku, or Trunks to apply for this position.


	30. Realization Sets In

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Phillip! He went and reviewed all my fics! Trust me guys, it hurt me to do this to you! I love you, REALLY! NOOOO! I wasn't laughing my ass off when you were yelling at me! *Goten comes up behind me and *SPANKS* me hard!* Goten: THAT'S for lieing! *rubs her sore ass and mumbles* Goten: I heard that!

A 2nd N: I have a new one-part fic up: Father and Son Picnic. It's about Trunks and Vegeta.

A 3rd N: MARRON LOVERS: Please read and review the following fics! I want them continued! They are goooood and I wanna know what happens!

_Discrimination_ by Silent Shadow

_Secrets Are_ by silver reflection

* * *

Goten thrust her violently away. He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and when he pulled them away tears ran down his face.

"Oh Kami... I understand, Marron... I understand why I can't ever have you until Trunks is completely banished from your heart."

"Goten, NO!"

"Don't touch me!" He held up a hand as she walked towards him. "I want you so bad..." he clenched his hand into a fist, "but I can't have you. I love you, but I will only have you if you love me. I understand now, what you are doing with Trunks. I would never know if your love for me was real, if I accepted you, like you need to know with him..."

He lowered his arm and she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. "But it hurts... not knowing..."

"And if I took you, we would both be hurting."

"I wish I could love you, Goten, I wish to kami I could!"

"I know, but you don't... and nothing on earth could change the fact that you don't... and make it real." He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You belong to Trunks. I think he is real, but I understand what you mean by not knowing. I will help you anyway I can."

They heard laughter from the living room then, and Trunks voice, saying, 'ow! Quit it, kid!' Bulma's voice rang out, 'Like father, like son! You did that same thing to your future self when you were that age.'

Marron looked at Goten. He grinned. "I guess you had to be there."

She chuckled softly at his comment. "I may not be in love with you, Goten, but you will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Yeah, well," he said, blushing, "like Trunks said... I'll find my match." (A/n: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA).

He held out his arms for her and she fell into them. She snuggled against his shoulder and let her tears die out. Her sniffles subsided as well as one thought blared through her mind. _What do I do now?_


	31. Barefoot in the Kitchen

A/N: 25 reviews in THREE days! WOO HOO!

A 2nd N: New Story UP: TRUNKS BRIEFS GUIDE TO GETTING WHAT YOU WANT. READ! It's funny as hell!

A 3rd N: Okay, wow, I'm overwhelmed by these reviews!! Let me give some personal thanks here:

**Reviewer #100** - You stoked my ego with #100! You really know how to make a gal feel loved. Except for that beating me into a bloody pulp thing! Hee hee, even tho I DO deserve it... maybe!

**ssjprincess** - To paraphrase Jessica Rabbit: I'm not bad, I just write that way *wink* I've seen you quite a bit on my review lists. Thanks much! Oh and I have a present for ya. Here's a hint: He was shouting, "What the bloody hell is THAT for," when I tried to put the bow on him. =)

**Sailor Grape** - Yes, Goten is a good boy, and I have something very special in store for him. And thanks for your compliments on my songs! Also, thanks for keeping up with me! I hope I make it worth everyone's time!

**Bura** - Thanks for your support chickie! Keep watching, and keep in mind, Goten loves Marron... but it's an after-effect of the dragonballs... VERY important...

**Lily** - Just don't *kill* me when you see what happens to Goten. I know we both love him, but this is for the best, really... *sniffs sadly*

**juliemoonstar** - Thank you for your support. I notice every time everyone reviews :)

**Goten'sHiyoko** - Heh heh! *sweatdrops* You know, I laugh every time I read your review! EVIL and DAMN PROUD! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh don't worry, wait until you see what our little Goten does next... He's dug himself a saiyan sized grave!

**Cantaloupe-Dog** - Don't worry, it's unfinished! I know what you mean about long fics tho, that's why you have to make them funny. Most people return for humor. Then slap them with action or drama! Ta da! Thanks for checking me out, means a lot! *winks* 

**Perfect-Angel** - Hey, thanks for checking me out. Thirty chapters is a lot to go through. Don't worry, this is T/M *wink*

**Teresa-chan** - Ya know, I would've disagreed with you when I first started writing this fic. But along the way I fell in love with my Goten, and I think he and Marron would be really good together. I have a hard time choosing sometimes!

**Pareathe** - Hard to be a bigger man when ya got that pretty little body pressed against him... errr... that came out wrong...

**Cecil** - I'd be smug too if I were him! Oh just wait! He gets WORSE! *cringes because she has to put up with his attitude* But Marron'll give him a run for his money. Thanks for the compliments, dude!

**phillip** - I usually try to get a chapter up every night. Sometimes at 4 am, Alaska Time. Sometimes on the weekends, two chapters a night. SOMETIMES.

**Android 18** - Hey! Check out Trunks Guide to Getting What you Want for your website! Also, I didn't add Vegeta to my list because he puts to much 'ki' in the spank'king'! *rubs her sore ass and grumbles*

**trunkslover1** - I disagree... while under the influence of the dragonballs he was quite the ogre, but that is slightly out of character for him, which was the point. Now that he's back to normal, he's still spoiled, as he always gets what he wants, and is irritated that Marron isn't "falling into his lap." But I think it's cool that you hang in there reading my humble story even tho you disagree with the way I portray Trunks. I'm glad you can find something good in it :) Thanks man!

**Neo Genesis** - Nope. He's a he. Check out chapter 20, "Me and THAT Army." I purposely avoided saying the sex until Marron holds him up to Bulma saying, 'grandson.' Mean, aren't I?

**Starr** - Hey, thanks for keeping up with me! And thanks for checking out my other fics... I saw you on my new one! 

**Demon Blood** - FINALLY!!! The adoration I deserve!! *wakes up* who? what? *rubs eyes* hee hee... thanks for your support! I hope I make it worth your while staying with me. Let me know if I fall short (like Vegeta in a hole in the ground.)

**Stacey** - Ya know, I grew up in Japan too! I just love Japanese things... like... like... DBZ!! Anyhoo, I'm glad you are liking this. And yes, Trunks has to be an overprotective bastard. It's funnier that way!!! Read "Trunks Briefs Guide to Getting What you Want," and you'll see what I mean!

**Shimei-long** - Wow! A newbie! Thanks for coming to your senses and reading me!! *gives a great big bear hug* 

* * *

AND NOW... FOR THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC... I THINK YOU GUYS DESERVE IT!!

* * *

The baby's cry woke her up. She couldn't discern the time because for some odd reason she had no clock by the... couch? She fell asleep on the couch. Great. It was dark so it must still be early in the morning. She stood up and headed for Jersey's room. But she fell on her face. She clapped her hands and the lights came on. (A/n: heh heh, the clapper!)

She was sprawled across...

"Goten??"

In his sleep, he reached his arms up around her and mumbled. She struggled to get up but he latched on tightly. A minute later, Trunks came out of the back room carrying Jersey. He looked down at her raising an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna feed my baby or cuddle with my best friend all night?"

She growled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well after you passed out on the couch, Goten and I kicked everyone out and decided to stay and help you. But,. I daresay, when I went to bed, you were on the couch..."

She blushed. Then he laughed.

"If I hadn't heard the huge 'thud' of you landing on the floor, I would've thought you slept with him."

"HAR HAR HAR! Help me up, he's got quite the grip."

Trunks walked over and slapped Goten across the face. He moved one hand to his face instinctively while Marron slipped out. She held out her hands to take her baby. Trunks looked at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go make a bottle."

She sighed in exasperation at his reluctance to hand over the newborn, but she trudged into the kitchen anyway. He followed her. As she bustled about the kitchen prepping the midnight snack, Trunks spoke.

"It's hard to believe I have a son, even though I...." he stopped as her head snapped up.

"'Even though you...' WHAT, Trunks?"

"Heh, heh. Nothing."

She glared at him.

"Even though I... see so much of you in him! Heh heh," he chuckled nervously.

"He looks exactly like you!"

Trunks looked at her, then down to their baby.

"No," he said softly, smiling, "he has your sapphire eyes."

She watched him as she took the bottle out of the microwave. Could... could it be for real? There was no mistaking the love he had for his son was real, and she'd seen him give her that same...

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!!"

Trunks pulled her to the sink, and turned the water on as cold as it could get. Then he shoved her burned wrist under the freezing stream.

"What the hell was that, woman???"

Through clenched teeth she said, "I must not've tightened the rim enough when I took the bottle out of the microwave. You are supposed to test the temperature by putting a few drops on your wrist." She looked down to the puddle of formula pooled around her feet. "Fuck!"

"Dammit! Don't swear in front of my kid!"

She looked up at him. At the same time, they burst into laughter.

"Okay, gimme the baby, you make another bottle."

She held Jersey on her hip away from the sink, holding her wrist steady under the water. She guided Trunks through the motions of bottle making.

"Oh, and check his diaper will ya?"

"Already did. He was um, 'soiled' so I changed him."

She chuckled. "The royal prince of vegeta-sei, president of the multi-million dollar capsule corp... changing a dirty diaper."

"Love makes silly things the most important ones." He stared at her while he said it. He held up a perfectly made bottle in front of her face and grabbed the boy. He cradled him close to his chest and fed him the bottle. She shut the water off and grabbed the first aid kit off the top of the fridge.

"I didn't know you could sing or play the guitar."

"I could say the same."

"They were hiring, I learned while I was working for them."

"I learned in college, to woo women into my bed. The kindly old hermit that gave me my first magical guitar says it works on every woman, except on the woman who would be my true love. And since it didn't work on you tonight..."

She finished bandaging her arm and chuckled. "You are so full of it!"

"Well if you don't believe it, then let's go to bed together."

She smirked. "No."

"Damn!"

"Don't swear in front of my kid!" she giggled.

He laughed with her.

"I know this is going to spoil the mood, Marron. But this just feels so right."

Her smile faded.

"I'm going to put Jersey to bed."

He set the empty bottle on the counter and took the now sleeping child to his bedroom. Marron rinsed out the bottle and set it aside to wash... later. Trunks didn't come back after a few minutes so she left the kitchen and went to her son's room. Trunks was asleep on the floor. She went into her room and fell onto the bed, asleep in moments.


	32. Goten! WTF???

A/N: Oh, and just as a thought... I'm tired of all those stories/movies where the girl says 'no, I don't want to be with you forever, even tho I love you with all my heart' and the guy says, 'ok.' So, it's important for me that Trunks doesn't let her go. *Hits Trunks on the head* Get in there and get your woman! Trunks: I'm tryin' I'm tryin'!!

A 2nd N: Sorry guys, story is FAR from over :) Thanks and dedications for this chapter to: Reviewer #100, Lily, blue fire, Sailor Grape, and JupeJupe! And Trunks just makes a cute everything!

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Goten spotted the short-haired brunette in her usual spot and walked over and sat across from her in the booth.

She raised an eyebrow and lowered the egg-laden fork back to her plate.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"I know who you are, and I need your help."

She laughed. "What makes you think I want to help you?"

"Well, because I'm irresistable!"

"You're cute, but not that cute."

"And Trunks Briefs is my best friend."

"I'm listening."

"I have a story to tell you, about true love, Trunks, and a girl named 'Marron...'"

* * *

Looks like I'm going to have to get out the paddle for Goten again.

Goten: *jumps up on the bed and pats it* Oh darn!

Me: Yeah... riiiiiight....


	33. Trouble Starts

A/N: Chapter 32 was meant to be confusing... I didn't want to give it away :) Now to my thanks/dedications: juliemoonstar, Juuhachigou-Sedai, Princess dragonfly, Reviewer #100 (again! :), and Pareathe.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Goten grabbed the morning paper before anyone else and ran to the breakfast table. He had stayed the night at Trunks for a couple of reasons. One, so that he could show his surprise personally to him, and two, so Vegeta could stop Trunks from killing him.

He opened the paper and read the cover story. After about ten minutes Trunks emerged, dressed for the office. He noticed the phone off the hook and walked over to pick it up.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" Goten screamed. Trunks frowned and dropped the receiver.

"Man, what is up with you? You 'pms-ing' or something?"

"Heh heh, don't kill me."

Trunks was reaching for the coffee pot when he stopped.

"WHAT... did you do?"

"What did who do? Oh, morning, Goten, is that our paper?" Bulma had come into the kitchen, with Vegeta right behind her, and tried to grab for the paper.

"NO! NOT YET!"

He now had the full attention of everyone in the room.

"Goten... WHY am I not supposed to kill you?"

"I wanted to help you and Marron..."

"Goten... WHAT did you do?"

"I stalked her for a week, so that I could talk to her in private..."

"Who? Marron?"

"Noooooooo...." he gulped, "Cynthia Reese."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor and Trunks tore the paper from Goten's hand. There it was. Front page. Bold print. Under Trunks picture.

**_ARE YOU MY TRUE LOVE?_**


	34. Marron!

A/N: Not the best chapter, but important, kindof.

* * *

"Vegeta urg! Can't you gak! Do... uuururrrrr! Something??"

"Get your son!!" Bulma pounded on the smirking Vegeta.

He rolled his eyes. "Trunks! Drop the brat! NOW!"

Trunks fumed a couple of minutes before he released his *tight* grip on Goten's neck. Goten dropped to the ground and took a few deep breaths, getting some oxygen back into his system. Trunks leaned against the counter, taking a few breaths himself. He picked up the phone and slammed it back into it's handset. Immediately it began to ring.

"HELLO!!" he yelled after picking it up again. "NO COMMENT!" Slam!

It rang again. He ripped it out of the wall. That was when the doorbell started ringing.

"What's going on, exactly?" Bulma asked.

Goten stood up. "Marron loves Trunks. Trunks loves Marron. Marron won't be with him until she's satisfied that his love is true and not because of what happened with the dragonballs. She wants him to date other girls. He won't. She's hurting. I figured that if he just met other women, a lot of women, and never felt anything for any of them, that would be enough for her." He stopped when the ringing became insistent.

Vegeta grinned. "Please... allow ME..." he walked to the front door laughing evilly. Soon they heard the sound of small explosions and he came back looking oddly satisfied himself. The doorbell remained quiet.

Goten continued, "I didn't tell Cynthia anything about the dragonballs or Jersey."

Bulma sighed. "But you told her about Marron?"

He nodded.

"Marron! Does she know?"

Goten shook his head. "And I don't think she reads the paper either."

"Trunks... there are gonna be reporters over at her place..."

He glanced at his watch. 7:06. "She's on the roof practicing or training right now. With those boys in her band. Good thing she let us take Jersey for a couple of weeks while she preps for that big concert. I should go see her though, and warn her."

Bulma shook her head. "Goten goes. You need to go to work. If you show up with her it's just gonna generate more media. Someone needs to go to Capsule Corp. and I have to stay with Jersey."

"Fine," Trunks said, "but I'm flying into work." As he passed Goten he turned back around a planted a fist against his jaw, sending him sprawling.

"So help me, Goten, if Marron gets hurt..."

"You have my word, I'll protect her with my life!"

Trunks ran out the door and flew off. Goten was right behind him until he had to change course to Marron's apartment building. Where he found her, on the roof, in a private little jam session with her band.

* * *

Burned: *sighs and snuggles up to her newly acquired Goten/Dork* Just you and me babe... as long as my Twunksie doesn't find out. (hmmm just noticed... 'twunksie' is two letters away from being a 'twinkie.')


	35. Rooftop Discoveries

A/N: WOW! You guys should see my last couple of days reviews! Thanks to: Princess dragonfly, phillip (now known as gohan), Reviewer #100, blue fire, Juuhachigou Sedai, Sailor Grape, Stacey, ssjprincess, and juliemoonstar. Welcome to LiNa, Ryoko-onee, and Lillith Nightdemon. Silent Shadow, I'm flattered that you love my story. Now stop reading it and get to work on DISCRIMINATION!! *threatens with a paddle* LILY!! Gimme Goten BACK!! GOTEN! Get yer arse back here! *Goten gulps nervously, glancing between Lily and Burned, and faints!* Dork!

* * *

Goten landed on the roof and faced Marron.

"Hey, sweets, what's up?"

Goten clutched the paper in front of him and chuckled nervously. So, she hadn't read it, yet.

"Marron, before I show you something really important, I gotta tell you, I didn't mention the dragonballs or Jersey."

Marron looked up from tuning her electric guitar.

"Oh, no... Goten! What did you do?"

He showed her the paper. She took it from him and read the whole article. She soon found it difficult to stand and she plopped down on an amplifier. Her band was staring at her curiously.

She looked up at him when she was finished. "Goten... why?"

"I thought that if he met a whole lot of women at once, and he didn't find someone he loved more, you would be with him. And then you would both stop hurting and finally be happy!"

* * *

Cynthia Reese was no idiot. Capsule Corp mansion and offices were going to be swarmed with people wanting to see this 'Marron.' But she figured the best way to see this chick was to tail the person that led her to the story. Goten. She had a hard time following from her car when he took to the air. But she managed to catch him in the city, at an apartment building. He landed on the roof.

She decided to take the stairs up to the roof and check around, maybe he dropped something to clue her into where he was going. But when she reached the door to the roof, she heard voices.

"... would both stop hurting and finally be happy!"

She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. Marron was on that roof, she was sure of it! Well, there was more than one way to get on the top of the building...

This time she took the elevator back down and opened her cell phone, dialing her office.

"Charles? This is Cyn... get me a camera man down here with a jet-copter. I've found Marron."


	36. All The Small Things

Marron sat there in shock. She didn't know what to think. Hundreds of women were going to be throwing themselves on HER Trunks. Just like she wanted. Now she'll know if his love for her was real. If he forsake all others for her, they could truly be happy together. But if he found another...

Dust was kicked up and swirled about her, causing everyone to close their eyes and mouths. Just as abruptly, it stopped. Everyone looked up to see a yellow jet-copter had landed. Cynthia Reese jumped out with a camera man and ran over next to Marron. She straightened out her outfit while the man readied his camera.

"Ready, Michael?" Camera-man nodded. "On 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...," she flashed a brilliant smile to the camera, held up a microphone and spoke, "Hello, I'm Cynthia Reese, freelance TV and newspaper reporter. I'm here today with an exclusive report on the love of Trunks Briefs' life. A young girl named, 'Marron.'" Marron blinked at her, no one dared to speak. Cynthia pulled her up from her sitting position and the camera turned on her.

"So, Marron, tell us your story..."

"Is this tape or live feed?"

"This is live, via channel 5 news," she covered her microphone and whispered to Marron, "they paid me the most." Marron looked back to the band and nodded. Everyone got ready.

"All the small things, ready? 1... 2... 1... 2.. 3.. 4!" (A/n: All The Small Things / Blink 182... they were supposed to play here tonight (new year's eve) but they CANCELLED!!)

Cynthia was blown back a bit from the blast of the amps. They had the volume up high and Goten grinned. That's his Marron!

_All the   
small things_

"What the hell???" Cynthia hollered.

_True care   
truth brings_

The camera-man looked at her. She made a motion to say 'keep rolling.'

_I'll take   
one lift   
Your ride   
best trip_

Marron was attacking her guitar with vigor. Her gold armlets reflected the sun as much as her gold hair, which was up in pigtails on the top of her head. They were swaying in time to the music.

_Always   
I know   
You'll be   
at my show   
Watching   
waiting   
commiserating_   


* * *

Trunks sat at his desk and seethed. He had to come in through the window. Reporters were everywhere. He was gonna kill Goten later, after he was sure Marron was safe. His secretary came running into the office and turned on the big screen TV to channel 5.

_Say it ain't so   
I will not go   
turn the lights off   
carry me home   
Na na na na na na na na na na (etc.)_

His head snapped up at Marron's sultry voice. Oh Kami! Please say this isn't happening...

* * *

Dende looked to Mr. Popo.

"How long have I been God?"

"Years, Dende-san."

"So why do they keep asking for KAMI???"

"I don't know, Dende-san."

"Hmph. See if I do THEM any favors!"

* * *

Trunks only got angrier as the camera kept falling on her tight jean clad ass and her bubbly bouncing cleavage, CLEARLY visible with that low cut short tee.

_Late night   
come home   
Work sucks   
I know_

Her bare midriff kept peeking up from behind her guitar. Oh, he was gonna kill someone!

_He left me roses by the stairs   
surprises let me know he cares_   


* * *

The beautiful blue-haired girl was watching satellite feed from her home city's channel 5 news reports.

_Say it ain't so   
I will not go   
turn the lights off   
carry me home_

'Marron is doing well, lookin' good.' she thought.

_Na na na na na na na na na na (etc.)_

Her blue eyes flashed with humor as she surveyed the newspaper before her.

'Looks like Trunks has gotten himself into more trouble than he can handle. Time to go home for a little vacation. I just can't pass up THIS opportunity!'

She immediately packed her things and pulled out her fastest jet capsule.


	37. Fight or Flight Response

The reporters flooded into his office and he did the only thing he could think of. Well, the only thing that wouldn't endanger their lives. He jumped out the window. And called his mom from his cell phone.

"MOM! I'm going to see Marron!"

"Oh, great, honey... did you see channel 5?"

Trunks let out a string of curses and Bulma had to hold the phone a foot from her head.

"That's a 'yes,'" Vegeta chuckled. Bulma glared at him.

"Sweety? When you get her, bring her here, with Goten, and might as well get those boys with her out of there, too, okay? I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"You'll see, but hopefully, it'll solve all our problems."

"I sure hope so"

"I also have a surprise visitor."

"Please, mom... I can't handle any more surprises today."


	38. The Surprise Visitor Revealed

A/N: Regarding Veggie-head: I don't feel he's too much OOC, he's there because you can't have Trunks and Bulma without him, but he's not an active participant in their lives. Kinda keeps to himself until it suits him to be otherwise. I did make him a little more humorous than normal. I guess. I dunno, I think ego-heads are pretty funny anyway.

A 2nd N: LOOKING FOR MORE MARRON? Trunks Briefs Guide to Getting What you want... T/M fic by me... Discrimination (I want you guys to read this and yell at the author to keep going!!) by Silent Shadow, T/M A/U fic, TRES COOL!, Fics by Android 18 and Lily (check my fave author's list on my bio) write T/M.

A 3rd N: Thanks to all my readers and double ones to my reviewers... Got Questions? Go ahead and email me at: burnedvamp@yahoo.com. If you know of good Marron stories, and am also interested in Goku/Bulma ones too, drop me a line. Just want to chat or need help with editing? Go ahead, I'll get my slap-happy stick out.

A 4th N: *Notices Trunks approaching in the distance* Errm, um, you can keep Goten, Lily, I was just kidding, heh heh!

* * *

Trunks heard them playing before he even landed. When he did land, he saw them showing signs of exhaustion with a smug looking Cynthia Reese and camera-man standing close, camera rolling. Goten was standing by, a defeated look on his face. Trunks wasted no time.

He had the camera up in the air and blasted to bits before anyone registered his presence. Immediately, Marron stopped the group.

"Thank Dende!" she claimed as she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Dende started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Did you hear that Mr. Popo??? Didja hear that??"

"Yes, Dende-san."

"I like that girl!"

* * *

Trunks stalked towards Cynthia.

"Get the hell off this building and away from my..."

"YOUR WHAT?" Cynthia interrupted, pulling out a mini tape recorder.

"His FRIENDS," Marron supplied.

"Oh you are not getting away that easy, I want this story."

Trunks turned to Marron and Goten. "Blue leader wants to see us. All of us," he nodded to her group. They nodded. Marron walked over to the drummer and whispered something to him. He nodded. Everyone capsulated their equipment and drummer took out another capsule. He pushed the button and threw it down. A jet popped out. The three boys jumped in and took off.

Cynthia grinned. "Now that we are alone..."

The three friends looked at her and grinned mischievously. Then Goten and Marron simultaneously jumped off of the roof and flew off towards Capsule Corp. Trunks picked up Cynthia's jet-copter before she could jump into it and set it on the sidewalk below. He could hear her cursing as he took off for home.

* * *

Everyone landed on the front lawn roughly at the same time. It was a second after that that the front door burst open, and a pretty young girl with blue hair came rushing out and into Marron's arms.

"MARRON!" she laughed and the older woman just stared at her, shocked, before hugging her back.

"BRA!!!!" Bra jumped back showed off her hooded sweatshirt, that proudly bore the symbol, "M.I.T."

"You took off before you even found out I was accepted to MIT!"

"Wow, Bra, lookit you! You grew up!"

"Oh really, and how! Watch this!" As she was pulling off the sweatshirt over her head, Goten and Trunks walked over, to see what the commotion was about. Goten stood shocked at the pretty body before Marron, wearing her own set of tight jeans, pulling off something to reveal a very feminine figure hugged by a tight little baby-tee. The sweatshirt came loose and blue hair tumbled down her back. Blue eyes sparkled brightly as they caught his dark ones.

"Goten!"

When Vegeta felt the ground shake and heard the loud sound of body hitting earth, preceded with the sound of Kakkarrot's youngest brat screaming out his daughter's name in a lustful manner, he decided he needed to investigate.

He found that same stupid Son son, on the ground with that same stupid smile, and his daughter scantily clad, and promptly threw a fit. Well technically, he threw Goten, into a wall. When Goten came too, he was greeted by a glaring Vegeta.

"Don't even think about it, spawn of Kakkarrot!" was his only warning as he stalked back into the house.

"Daddy!" Bra hollered after him, stomping her foot once. She then ran over and helped Goten up.

"Hello, pretty angel," he said dazedly.

She giggled. "I'm eighteen and legal now, studly!" she winked at him.

He giggled goofily and said, "no you aren't... 18 is a blonde, you're a blue angel," then he passed out, again.

"What a...."

"Dork?" Marron supplied for Bra.

"Exactly!" she giggled.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: I Love It When A Plan Comes Together


	39. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

The boys were on one side of the living room and the girls were on another. Trunks was too wrapped up in himself and Marron to notice the flirting between his sister and best friend. The winks. The giggles. The blushes. Then there was what Bra was doing!

Marron just sighed. "All right, 'blue leader,' what's the great plan?"

Bulma chuckled maniacally. "Oh this is gonna be fun! Who remembers the story of Cinderella?"

Everyone raised their hand. "Great... we are gonna have a ball!"

"A... ball?" Trunks looked ready to laugh.

"Yes, a giant party, well up-to-do. Every eligible lady who wants to be present may come. We'll get this over in one shot! You will pick one girl by the time it's over to spend some time with."

"Oh that's easy! I'll just pick..."

"Marron won't be there."

"WHAT????"

"She's right, Trunks. My presence there will only work against us. You won't focus on the others."

"SO???"

Marron sighed again. "I think it's a great idea, Bulma."

"Well, I think it sucks! I'm not doing this!"

Marron held up her hand when Bulma tried to speak. She stood up and walked over to Trunks. He was sulking in his chair. She put one hand on each armrest and leaned close to him, giving him a great view down her shirt. Which was currently where his gaze was pinned.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm?" He never looked up. Pity, he might've seen what was coming.

"If you don't do this for me.... then...."

POW!!!

Marron clapped her hands together. Trunks growled up from his place on the floor.

"Woman!!! You are gonna pay for that!" he declared as he jumped up, clutching his eye.

"Come on, darling? Please?" She batted her eyelashes.

"All right, all right!"

Bulma, who was watching with great interest, clapped her hands together. "Great! We'll have reporters there, but we'll limit it to one person from each station and paper."

"And NO Cynthia Reese. I did not like her. Or her camera-man. He spent way too much time on Marron's ass and breasts. Like I needed the rest of the world seeing my woman's body!"

"Gettin' pretty cocky, there ain't we, toots?" Marron glared at him.

"No, not at all. Just realistic," he glared back.

"That's it, Trunks! I hope you DO meet someone else and fall in love with her, because I don't think I could tolerate your obnoxious behavior for the rest of my life without killing you!"

"Oh you'll be too busy to worry about killing me when you are down there on your knees worshiping my..."

"TRUNKS!" his mother screeched.

"Ego?" Marron finished for him, smirking. "You know, it's awfully hot, maybe I should go sunbathe in the middle of downtown? I got this darling new swimsuit, it's a little tiny, but just adorable."

Trunks got a horrified look on his face. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"ENOUGH you two!!" Bulma yelled. "Now listen, there's something else we should talk about. I think Marron should stay here for a bit. Her apartment building was starting to attract other reporters. Cynthia had the camera taunt them from their place on the roof while they were on the ground."

"FINALLY something I agree with!"

"We'll put the word out and announce it for, oh, say a week from Saturday night? That's in like, five days? Yeah, that'll be good. I'll take care of all the details and we'll make it a requirement that you guys are left alone until the day of the 'ball.' Any syndicate in non-compliance of this injunction will not be permitted passage."

"And if I find no one suitable?"

"Oh you'd better find someone, 'darling,' cuz if you don't... you won't have me..."

The pair glared at each other for awhile.

"Marron!" She glanced up at Bulma. "You need to go get some things for your stay here." She nodded and left.

"So... what about us?" the drummer asked.

"How would you guys like to make a little extra cash?"


	40. Waiting Through The Week

A/N: I had already put Pan in this chapter before I read bura400's review. So let me just tell you guys this, it prolly won't be in the fic, but it's in my mind. It's my understanding that Bra is one year older. She's a freshman at MIT and Pan is a senior in high school. Gohan, Videl, and Pan aren't imperative to the story so they aren't around. Bra was away at college because, okay here's were it gets complicated...

Anyone notice the similarities between his reaction to the 'new Marron' and Bra? Marron is not his true love. He loves her style, which is an afteraffect of... (all together now 1, 2, 3...) the DRAGONBALLS. (This is why Marron is so adamant about Trunks proving his love for her.) It is not a true love. Bra is his true love, so upon meeting her, any feelings were redirected to her, his true match. For the sake of the story, Bra had to be gone to delve deep into the recesses of the whole M/G thingy.

I don't think anyone would dispute the fact that Bra and Pan were best friends. I sure don't. But with no Bra there, Pan has no reason to be there. Trunks is certainly never around, he works all the time! And Vegeta, though a world class conversationalist, is hardly a reason in itself for the young Son lady to visit Cap. Corp. I try to have rhyme and reason to everything I do. Tho most people wish they never picked up on it, if they had.

* * *

A 2nd N: New fic started. I will finish that one after this one (which will be soon, prolly a week's worth of work, maybe). It's called The Man Of Her Dreams. It will be a horror fic. So far, no one has guessed the name of the heroine. Yes, it's DBZ.

A 3rd N: This is a short chappie.

* * *

The rest of that week was busy. Drummer, Keyboard, and Bass earned wads of cash running errands that were all related to the ball. Trunks went to work as usual, spending most of his time in his office. Bulma had to send a tailor to him to outfit him for Saturday. Bra decided to stay for awhile and helped out as well... and managed to get herself a new dress for the big event. Goten went to work and helped Bra in his spare time. His digs (fancy clothes) were paid for courtesy of Bulma's bank account. She even sprung for styles for Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl. Pan opted out.

The press was hard to dissuade, but it was managed, and there were no unforeseen media related catastrophes.

Marron... the blonde beauty stayed close to Jersey for a majority of the time. It was explained to her employers that she wouldn't be returning to work for a couple of weeks, and they agreed she needed a much deserved vacation. She spent what time wasn't devoted to her son on song writing and practicing. Her band had gotten a lot of publicity and they couldn't play other people's works forever.

And through an unspoken mutual agreement, she and Trunks avoided each other until Saturday.

* * *

Trunks: *pushes aside Lily and glares at Burned* Goten says you've been cheating on me...

Burned: *chuckles nervously* Nooooooo! Not me! Heh heh! ... Bye! *disappears*

Trunks: *swears!*


	41. Hard To Believe...

A/N: *runs into the picture* Okay now you guys did NOT see me okay? *spies (gt) Trunks* eeps! *runs* Trunks: *runs up and mumbles* I thought I heard... *looks at you (yes, you the reader)* Hey, you seen Burned around here?

* * *

SATURDAY NIGHT; CAPSULE CORPORATION MANSION

The ball had been into full swing for only an hour when Trunks finally got frustrated beyond belief. He pulled Goten off his sister from the dance floor and led him into one of the many corridors of his home. He led him into the kitchen before he spoke a word.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Trunks, calm down, just remember, you're doing this for Marron..."

"I know! I know! But if one more chick grabs my ass I'm gonna start throwing ki blasts."

Goten chuckled. "No you won't, Marron'll read about it in tomorrow's paper, and then where will you be?"

"How am I supposed to pick one of them? None of them compare to her with either beauty, intelligence, or talent!"

"You're just biased. You've known Marron since she was born. Hey remember the time those bullies picked on her when she was in kindergarten? You really kicked ass then!" he laughed.

"She was so weak. I knew she needed a protector and I told her I was going to have to marry her because no one was as strong as me," he smiled thoughtfully.

"Then you went and bought her that ring that day."

Trunks nodded remembering. "And I was gonna save it until I was ready to settle down."

"Still have it?"

"It was the one I gave her before she left." He pulled it out of his pocket and showed Goten. "Hard to believe it's about twenty years old. Hard to believe it took me so long to be ready to settle down"

"Hard to believe you haven't lost her yet."

"I know... remember... that guy in college? The one she gave her virginity to?"

"Yeah, he was such a jerk about it, and the next day he had that freaky accident and broke up with her."

"Hard to believe that 'freaky accident' is pining away for her now in his kitchen, with his best friend."

Goten groaned. "I should've known."

"I've let loose, sown my wild oats, and gotten around with no remorse, because I knew it would be us two, together in the end."

"This must feel kinda like it's bitin' you in the ass, huh?"

Trunks sighed. "I love her, Goten. I have for years. I just wish there was a way for me to tell her that she'll believe."

"Well, you know what they say... If wishes were Nameks, then Piccolo will hide!"

Trunks gave him a strange look. "Riiiight, 'Ten."

They both moved back into the ball room, Goten lookin' for an angel in red by the name of 'Bra,' and Trunks looking like someone took away his rainbow.


	42. Like A Slap In The Face

Marron blinked. She had been watching the ball from the security cameras inside the house. She left to go get a bite to eat from the kitchen before she saw Trunks and Goten leave. However, the security room was on the far side of the house. Naturally the boys got to the kitchen first.

"How am I supposed to pick one of them?" is what she heard first. Her hand had stopped before it could be placed on the door and she listened to every word that was said after.

She couldn't believe this! Trunks had loved her for years! But he was right, she wouldn't've believed him if he told her. But he didn't tell her, he told Goten. He loved her! Someone must really like her to let her eavesdrop into this conversation!

* * *

Dende smiled from Kami's lookout.

"I really like her Mr. Popo!"

* * *

She ran when she heard them walk towards the door. She was lucky she decided to keep her ki hidden. Trunks didn't know she was here. She ran back to the security room to see Bulma, who had decided to stay with her for a bit.


	43. A Song For Trunks

A/N: BluEydMnstr... I want to thank you for your reviews and kind words. I want to assure you that I will be continuing What a Man... but it will be taking longer than Tangled Web. Because 1. It is more in depth. Even tho I had more errors there, I'm a lot more pickier with it. 2. It's more complicated. I have a couple of different directions I want to go and want to tie them in togther. Please don't despair. I will continue, am working on it now with all others, but I will prolly complete five chapters of Man of her dreams before part VI.

A 2nd N: One more chapter to go, at least...

A 3rd N: I want to thank everyone for making this story the success that it is. I have over 200 reviews. At least 200 genuine and positive ones! I feel special! *gets tackled by Trunks* Trunks: gotcha!! Burned: ARG!!!

A 4th N: SONG FIC!! Guess that artist!

* * *

It was almost midnight when Bulma located Trunks. He looked hazzled and upset. Female after female had been wearing on his nerves all night. None of them was as remotely interesting as his Marron.

Bulma showed up next to her son and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Where have you been, mom?"

"Oh... I've been getting together a surprise for you."

He groaned.

"Trust me, son, you are gonna LOVE this."

Bulma made her way up to the stage where the band had been playing. She motioned for the song to die out and the conductor ended the waltz. She made her way up to him and they conversed for a few minutes. A cordless microphone was brought to her and she spoke into it.

"May I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone got quiet.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming and I know everyone but one person will leave here disappointed. I'm sorry we don't have more 'Trunks' laying around the house, even though I begged his father for some..." she winked at Vegeta and he scowled, "but there is just one Trunks, and only one woman for him... and I found her."

A loud 'WHAT?' could be heard as all the lights were cut.

As Marron made her way to the stage, Bulma gave her a hug and the microphone.

"Knock 'em dead, kid."

"I love you, Bulma."

"I love you too, now go get my son!"

Everyone's eyes were pinned to the stage, anticipating the surprise to come from Bulma's direction. Music started. A spotlight shone on the stage, illuminating the angel there.

"I remember, Trunks... I remember you telling me that one day you would make me your wife..." she spoke into the mic, leaving him breathless.

_We Belong, We Belong to the light_

Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head, and rhinestones sparkled and pink ribbons danced throughout the golden crown. Her face sparkled. And at her slender throat was a velvet pink choker with an emerald cut rhinestone.

_Many times I've tried to tell you   
Many times I've cried alone_

Her dress was pink velvet and cinched below her breasts. The top and sleeves were tight, hugging her body below her shoulders. There was a sheer pink triangle shape across the front of the dress, the point meeting the cinch, to reveal some cleavage. The rest of the dress fell in waves around her body.

_Always I'm surprised how well you   
Cut my feelings to the bone _

Trunks stood transfixed... this was too good to be true! Her eyes never left him, a smile never left her face.

_Don't want to leave you really   
I've invested too much time_

Then she took a step towards him... A beautiful leg appeared through a slit in the fabric. She walked on clear soles, and pink ribbon wrapped around her perfect calf.

_To give you up that easy   
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

For every fourth beat of music, every second beat of his heart, she took one step. All were in sync, as if made for each other. Both legs surfaced through identical slits on the dress.

_We Belong to the light   
We Belong to the thunder   
We Belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under_

People, although truly, yes disappointed, parted for her, as she made her way to him. No one dared to break the spell she was weaving, like a web, over the room.

_Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We Belong, We Belong   
We Belong together _

Her soft, yet strong, voice reached every crevice of the area, and reverberated back again, giving the song twice it's strength.

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness   
When I don't know what to say_

The words hit him hard, they were fitting for them. He gave her a look of longing, as it was taking her too long to move closer...

_Maybe I just wouldn't know   
What to do with my strength anyway_

She was only halfway to him! It never even occurred to him that he could move. He felt bolted in place...

_Have we become a habit   
Do we distort the facts   
Now there's no looking forward   
Now there's no turning back_

As if breathing itself would scare her away... he was half tempted to cease it for fear it would.

_When you say...   
We Belong to the light   
We Belong to the thunder   
We Belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under_

Krillin and 18 had been snuck in earlier in the evening. They were watching their daughter with tears in their eyes. They didn't know what was worse. Losing their baby...

_Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We Belong, We Belong   
We Belong together_

Or gaining... Their eyes darted to Trunks. They sweatdropped thinking about it. 18 whispered to Krillin, 'at least he's whipped.' Marron now stood in front of him.

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_

She put a delicate hand on his forehead and moved her fingers down over his eyes, closing them.

_Close your eyes and try to dream_

Her hand made it's way to his jaw. His eyes fluttered open and stared into hers.

_Clear your mind and do your best   
To try and wash the palette clean_

His hand met her cheek.

_We can't begin to know it   
How much we really care_

Her eyes closed and she snuggled his hand.

_I hear your voice inside me   
I see your face everywhere_

She opened her eyes and took a step back.

_We Belong to the light   
We Belong to the thunder_

She held up her left hand, palm down, knuckles bent.

_We Belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. He slipped it onto her ring finger.

_Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We Belong, We Belong   
We Belong together_

The words were finished but the music continued, and he pulled her to his mouth, kissing her long and deep. The crowd cheered and applauded. Vegeta whapped Bra and Goten upside the backs of their heads when they began banging hips and singing, 'Go Trunks! Go Trunks! Go, go go Trunks!'

Bulma whispered something to Goku, and a second later, he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. He reappeared a moment later with Dende.

Bulma took the microphone from the still kissing couple and spoke into it, "Who wants to stay for a wedding?"

The crowd cheered again, but crying could still be heard here and there. Vegeta separated his son and his son's woman and Dende walked over.

"Trunks, do you..."

"I do!"

Dende sweatdropped. "Okay, Marron? Do..."

"YES!"

"Erm, well, um, okay, then I now pronounce you man and wife you may..."

They lip-locked immediately.

"...Continue to kiss the bride."

They broke away for a moment.

"I love you, MRS. Trunks," he smirked, not believing his good fortune.

"And I love you... MR. Marron," she giggled. He giggled back and claimed her lips once again, for forever...

* * *

A/N: AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPPIE!! So? Disappointed? Crying? Happy? It's almost over. What the HFIL are you gonna do with your lives now??? Admit it... you'll miss me when I'm gone! Lucky for you I've got some ideas in the works. I'll tell you them if you don't steal them!

Ever wonder what Hercule's reaction would be to Bulma? I know I know!!

Bulma and Gohan in future timeline... "It was so unfair... I knew her longer than Vegeta did, and I wanted her more... but he got her first."

DBZ / Gen13 crossover fic... Rox and Sarah end up in GT Universe. Marron likes Trunks (duh), Trunks likes Rox, Sarah likes Marron, and when Grunge and Bobby come to get the girls, it's a mess! Now we have Rox and Grunge back together, and Bobby likes Marron! Trunks'll finally see what makes her sooo special...

Bulma/Goku fic

Marron/Gohan sounds good too...

What would happen the first time Pan and Marron try to ride 'Flying Nimbus.' How the hell would they even get into that situation?


	44. Sightseeing? We Never Got To That Part ...

A/N: OKAY, LAST CHAPTER!! Trunks: *growls at Burned* I been talkin' to Lily, and I don't like what I been hearin' about you messin' with HER Goten! *growls again* Burned: eep!

A 2nd N: Geez, Rhiannon Valora de Lioncourt! Talk about timing with catching up on the reviews! *laughs insanely* Okay, I read all the reviews... I think there might be a sequel, to get more into Jersey and such. But don't get too excited yet, I have so many more projects I want to do!

A 3rd N: The previous chapter's song was "We Belong," by Pat Benatar. Jersey was with a babysitter for the night so Marron could spy on Trunks peacefully. Bulma was eventually gonna join the party.

A 4th N: Even in the shower this morning I had a GREAT idea!! Trunks and Goten work for the Violent Crimes Unit as detectives. Marron is a councellor in an abortion clinic. She councils women on other options and such. One woman is the victim of a serial murder/rapist who impregnates her. She donates the DNA of her baby to help find the killer (as the tissue holds dna of both mom and dad.) Marron takes this info to Trunks and Goten. Trunks is pro-life and isn't happy with what fell into his lap, but it could save countless of girls from lethal fates if it pans out...

* * *

4.5 WEEKS LATER; THAT'S 1.5 WEEKS LATER THAN ORIGINALLY SCHEDULED

Trunks kicked in the door to his parent's house.

"We're home!"

He stepped through the door, carrying Marron.

"Geez, Trunks, the wedding's over, you don't have to carry Marron anymore," Goten said.

Trunks laughed insanely, while Marron seethed. "SHUT UP!"

He threw her on the couch while she groaned in pain. Bra looked her over.

"Pleasant honeymoon?"

Marron groaned and put a hand between her knees. "I'm gonna kill your brother. I need a heating pad."

Trunks laughed his way into the kitchen with a bewildered Goten following him.

"Want help with my bro?"

"Oh no, I want the pleasure to be aaaaaalllllllll mine!"

Bra chuckled. "I know what you need. We have some senzu's in the kitchen, I'll get you half."

"Bra, I love you!" Bra chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped when she heard Goten and Trunks talking.

* * *

"So, Trunks... why ya walkin' funny?" a bemused Goten asked.

"Damn! That woman is a firecracker!" he said dreamily. "Man oh man, what a great honeymoon! Of course, I gave her everything she deserved for making me wait so long..."

"Oh, of COURSE."

Trunks chuckled. "She's amazing. But I was able to keep up... after I had a senzu bean," he winked at his friend. "Otherwise that might be me in there on the couch."

The door slammed open and Bra stormed in.

* * *

"I don't think it's right for you to play favorites, Dende-san."

"Mr. Popo, I'm God. I can do what I want, and I love that girl!"

Mr. Popo rolled his eyes, as Dende went back to watching the situation below.

"Ten bucks says she decks him!"

* * *

Bra walked over to the drawer with the senzu's, pulled one out, and broke it in half. Then she left the room.

Goten looked to Trunks. "You are sooooo dead!"

A loud 'He WHAT??' could be heard from the living room and Trunks looked back to Goten. "Run!"

Vegeta, who had been listening from outside, stepped into Trunks path, grabbed him by the ear and hauled him into the living room. "You are a married man now, brat. Time to accept the consequences for your actions! Take it from one who knows... from here on out... you lose!"

He tossed him at Marron's feet, who, having digested her bean, had no trouble standing.

Trunks got up, "Marron! Baby! Darling! Heh heh... I love you?"

"Try again!"

_**POW!!!!**_


End file.
